Atrapados en el futuro
by Ai Fujimoto
Summary: El detective Shinichi Kudo y el ladrón Kaito Kid tendrán un inesperado viaje en el tiempo, dónde deberán trabajar juntos para ver si encuentran una solución. Kaishin/Shinkai Este es un FanFic KaitoxShinichi / ShinichixKaito. Es solo desarrollo de romance, sin lemon. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad del mangaka Gosho Aoyama, creador de Magic Kaito y Detective Conan. No me pertenecen a mí.**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro. El sol radiante invitaba a hacer actividades al aire libre después del invierno que acababa de pasar y había mucho movimiento en la ciudad. Mientras en el Instituto Teitan la mayoría hacía planes para la tarde, un joven de 17 años estaba pegado en su celular, solo revisando archivos y datos. Shinichi había pasado los últimos días averiguando sobre el nuevo robo que había anunciado Kaito Kid.

Desde que había recuperado su cuerpo, Shinichi Kudo había asistido a cada robo de Kaito Kid, había estudiado todos sus casos y se había vuelto una obsesión para él. Era su gran derrota el no poder atraparlo. El ladrón siempre se las arreglaba para escaparse y siempre podía ver cómo el mago disfrutaba de verlo frustrado cada vez que fallaba en atraparlo.

Shinichi estaba tan concentrado, que no escuchaba a su amiga Ran que le hablaba.

—¡Oye, Shinichi! ¡Escúchame!

—¿Qué pasa, Ran? —dijo el detective.

—Ahora último pasas pensando en los robos de Kaito Kid. ¿Vas a ir hoy de nuevo?

—Claro que sí, tal vez hoy lo atrape.

—Estás igual que el tío de Sonoko, o peor aún. No puedes aguantar que siempre te gane.

—¡Idiota! ¡No lo hago por orgullo como él, lo hago porque debe ser atrapado!

Ran se quedó callada, sabía que cuando Shinichi se obsesionaba con un caso, era difícil alejarlo de éste. Así que se conformó con ver como todo el día el detective estaba muy concentrado.

Las clases pasaron de forma normal. Al terminar la jornada, Shinichi tomó sus cosas y se retiró hacia el museo Beika. El objetivo era la Joya Aika, en exhibición debido a que era una pieza histórica de Europa. Sabía bien cómo era la joya, dónde estaría, los planos del museo y las salidas. Pasó el resto del día en las últimas preparaciones, atento a cualquier detalle hasta que cayó la noche.

—Muy bien—dijo el Inspector Nakamori—. ¡Quedan 5 minutos para la hora indicada! ¡Todos en posición!

Shinichi se preparaba mentalmente para lo que venía.

 _"Faltan 5 minutos. Ya se siente la tensión en el aire. La vez pasada apareció en el techo y huyó por ahí. La azotea está rodeada. Esta vez probablemente realice un apagón. No podemos poner luces de emergencia o sería llevarlo directo a su objetivo. Las luces son al mismo tiempo sus aliadas y sus enemigas."_

 _"Faltan 3 minutos. ¿Por qué siempre me parecen eternos estos minutos? No, concéntrate en observar todo, cada detalle, cada ubicación de la policía. Pero eso ya me lo sé. Qué más puedo hacer ahora más que esperar. "_

 _"Faltan 2 minutos. ¡Maldición! No puedo mantenerme tranquilo. ¿Desde cuándo un robo de Kid me hace sentir tan inquieto? Respira. Es por la incertidumbre. En los casos, todo ya está en el pasado. Ya sucedió. Ahora, es lo que puede pasar. Lo único seguro en los robos de Kaito Kid es que cualquier cosa puede suceder."_

 _"Falta 1 minuto. Es el momento. Respira. Tranquilo. Mantente tranquilo, como Sherlock Holmes. Kaito Kid. Solo unos segundos. Unos segundos más. Te estoy esperando. Estoy preparado."_

Dieron las 21:00 horas. Un apagón súbito sorprendió a los presentes. El inspector no alcanzó a dar órdenes cuando volvieron a prenderse las luces. Al hacerlo, puntual como siempre, apareció Kaito Kid en el Museo de Beika, para cumplir con su anuncio. Su figura blanca estaba sobre el vidrio que protegía la joya en la exposición. Con una mano en su sombrero, y la otra en su bolsillo, lo primero que hizo el ladrón fue encontrar con la mirada al detective que siempre intervenía en su camino.

 _"Tantei-kun ha venido otra vez... Esto será entretenido. Lástima que no teng_ a mucho tiempo para jugar contigo hoy."

Luego del intercambio de miradas, Kaito habló:

—¡Ladies and Gentleman! Como he prometido, me llevo la joya Aika —dijo mostrándola en sus manos—. ¡Me retiro hasta una próxima ocasión!

En un segundo, saltó hacia el piso, y con un rápido movimiento, desapareció entre varias palomas que volaron hacia distintos pasillos.

—¡Sigan las palomas! —gritó el Inspector Nakamori, exaltado como siempre—. ¡No puede haber ido lejos!

Al ir todos hacia distintas direcciones, y otros espectadores sin moverse alucinados, Kaito disfrazado de policía corría por el museo mientras sonreía.

 _"No puede ser que el inspector siempre caiga en trucos obvios. Aunque seguramente, él ya viene detrás de mí."_

Kaito Kid subió 3 pisos por las escaleras, hasta llegar a una sala de exposición que no era abierta al público, muy limpia y ordenada, como si fuera un lugar muy importante. Solo tenía tres mesones con aparatos históricos extraños encima de ellos. Estaba oscuro, pero se podía ver todo ya que entraba la luz de la luna directamente por las ventanas. La joya que tenía en su mano brillaba a ratos, de manera distinta a como lo hacían otras que había robado, lo que le dio esperanza al mago. Entonces la colocó frente a la luna, pero desilusionado, confirmó que no era Pandora.

—Otro fracaso—se lamentó—. Pero bueno, tómala tantei-kun, no es la que necesito, así que terminemos con esto.

Sacándose su disfraz de policía, se revelaba el ladrón de blanco característico ante el detective, que había ya llegado detrás de él. Shinichi con mirada decidida y la respiración entre cortada, le respondió.

—No solo me quedaré con la joya Aika. Has caído en nuestra trampa. Era lógico que vendrías hasta esta sala cerrada, pero ya no tienes cómo huir. Ya avisé a los policías, estarás rodeado en un minuto.

—Siempre ves a través de mí, pero una vez más me burlaré de ti, tantei-kun—respondió mirando por la ventana, calculando perfectamente su plan de escape—. ¡Nos vemos!

En ese momento antes de que Kaito pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, un terremoto empezó a sacudir el edificio, mientras distintas luces empezaban a brillar por diferentes lugares de la habitación. Kaito sorprendido no sabía qué hacer.

 _"¿Un terremoto? ¿Cómo escapo? ¿Por qué justo ahora?"_

Mientras que Shinichi seguía pensando en cómo volver la situación a su favor.

 _"¡Maldición! ¡Así cómo van a llegar los policías! Si logro que caiga, tal vez lo alcance a retener hasta que pase un poco y ellos lleguen."_

Los dos sorprendidos, trataban de moverse, pero cada vez se sentían más mareados por la brusquedad del movimiento. Las luces que seguían parpadeando por distintos lugares, siendo cada vez más brillantes y grandes, hasta que finalmente ambos cayeron en el suelo y debido al golpe, quedaron inconscientes.

Ya era de mañana, la luz entraba por algunos espacios cuando el ladrón despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Le costaba ver, así que se sentó en el piso para tener más claridad.

 _"Ayyy... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dormí toda la noche en el suelo? ¿Estoy vestido como Kid? ¿Robé algo anoche? ¿Pero por qué no estoy en mi casa?"_

De repente ve a Kudo tirado en el piso a sólo un par de metros de él.

 _"¡Demonios! ¡Ya recuerdo! Hubo un gran terremoto... y yo... ¿y él?... ¡Y yo así, aquí con él, me tengo que ir antes que me atrape!"_

Kaito se levanta y mira alrededor. Ve sus guantes blancos llenos de polvo, y se da cuenta que el lugar está completamente vacío, a diferencia del día anterior. Algunas ventanas están selladas parcialmente con madera, todo sucio, con mucha humedad y mucha tierra. Se notaba que el edificio llevaba mucho tiempo completamente abandonado.

 _"¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Ayer esto no estaba así! ¿O sí? ¡No! Recuerdo que estaba todo bien, había objetos raros en exposición, las ventanas eran normales..."_

Se acercó a mirar por una de las ventanas que estaba rota, y vio que al frente había un gran edificio moderno que antes no existía.

—¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¡¿Por qué todo está cambiado?!

—Ayyy...

Escuchó como Shinichi murmuraba, estaba despertando y no sabía qué hacer, si irse, esconderse, o quedarse, pero estaba demasiado confundido como para siquiera moverse de donde estaba, así que se quedó observando, mientras pensaba qué había pasado. El detective se sentó en el suelo, a ver alrededor y se sorprendió al ver al ladrón que estaba junto a la ventana muy serio mirándolo.

—¡Kaito K...!

—Antes de que digas nada, tantei-kun— lo interrumpió el ladrón—, necesito que recuerdes qué pasó. O que deduzcas qué ha pasado. Me da la impresión de que estamos en una extraña situación.

—¿De qué estás hablan...?

Shinichi había empezado la pregunta mientras ponía de pie, pero al observar bien la habitación y el deterioro que había en el edificio, se quedó mudo de repente.

—¿Dónde estamos? —dijo Shinichi.

—¿Cómo que dónde? ¡En el mismo museo que ayer! —respondió Kaito.

—¡Pero si es un edificio abandonado! ¡Ayer no estaba en estas condiciones!

Shinichi empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, viendo los detalles. Había mucha tierra, no había marcas de que hubiera habido muebles o algo en varios meses. Algunas ventanas estaban rotas y no había luz. Caminaba por el lugar y se sentía un gran silencio. Se acercó a las ventanas del lado opuesto de Kaito para mirar. Vio que era la calle del museo, pero que tenía cambios.

—Los árboles se ven más grandes... ¿Habré dormido tanto tiempo? No... no tiene sentido permanecer días así sin comer o beber agua y despertar como si nada.

—Si te sorprenden que los árboles crezcan, ven a ver el edificio que creció de un día para otro —dijo Kaito de forma irónica.

Shinichi miró por dónde le indicó Kaito sin hablar, tenía su mano en el mentón, pensando en todo lo que ha visto y lo que significaba. El ladrón por mientras tomó su celular, lo vio por 10 segundos y suspiró.

—Pero ¡¿qué está pasando?! —dijo Shinichi alterado.

—Bueno tantei-kun, claramente han pasado varios años sin que nos demos cuenta.

—¡Imposible! ¡Eso no es posible!

—Solo he mirado aquí adentro y lo que se puede ver por la ventana. Es algo apresurado, pero es lo único que se me ocurre. Todo demuestra que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Al menos un par de años. Es como haber viajado a través del tiempo.

—¡Idiota! ¡Ya te dije que eso es imposible! ¡No existe nada capaz de hacer eso! Tiene que haber una explicación lógica.

—¡Deja de ser tan racional! —Kaito suspiró—. Mi celular tiene batería aún, así que tantas horas desde el momento del robo no han pasado. Sin embargo, no tengo señal ni me dice que esté asociado a una empresa de telefonía. Es decir, mi número no existe. Solo es un aparato que no funciona. Más todo lo que ya hemos notado, no se me ocurre otra explicación.

Al escucharlo, Shinichi confirmó lo que decía con su propio celular, y en su mente peleaba entre creer y no creer, hasta que se rindió.

—Si es verdad... entonces hay que averiguar cuánto tiempo ha pasado... ¡Pero aún creo que es imposible!

—Bueno, vas a tener que averiguarlo—dijo el ladrón dando media vuelta—. ¡Nos vemos, tantei-kun!

—¡Oye, espera! —gritó Shinichi.

Kaito se detuvo esperando que el detective hablara. Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que el ladrón aburrido, se dio la vuelta para ver a Shinichi y mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Me entregarás a la policía? —preguntó Kaito sorpresivamente.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que nos encontramos en una situación en que debemos investigar juntos. No sabemos lo que nos espera. Pero eso implica revelarte algunos secretos que después puedes usar en mi contra. Por eso quiero saber si me entregarás a la policía... ya sea ahora... o cuando esto termine.

Shinichi lo pensó por un momento, dudando de su respuesta, hasta que habló.

—Supongo que es justo hacerlo así. Pero que quede claro que no dejaré de tratar de atraparte. Cuando sepamos que ha pasado, y tú vuelvas a tus robos, volveré a perseguirte y esta vez no fallaré.

Kaito Kid sonrió.

—No espero que dejes de perseguirme. Entonces, tantei-kun, tenemos un trato. Ahora, aunque ya lo sabes, trata de no sorprenderte cuando te veas a ti mismo en mí.

Sin dar tiempo para que Shinichi comprendiera sus palabras, el ladrón lanzó una bomba de humo, y al disiparse, ya no estaba con su traje blanco característico, sino que vestido como un adolescente común. Shinichi por primera vez veía su identidad, y se sorprendió mucho al ver el gran parecido que tenía con él. Los ojos eran de un color más violáceo y el pelo más alborotado, pero eran prácticamente iguales. Aunque lo supiera, verlo como una persona normal casi idéntica a él era impresionante.

—Te dije que no te sorprendieras. De las veces que me hice pasar por ti, supuse que sabías que nos parecíamos.

—¿Tenías que usar tanto humo?

—Si no lo hacía, perdía emoción.

El mago se aproximó a su compañero y al estar justo en frente de él, con un rápido movimiento de su mano sacó una flor azul y se la extendió.

—Soy Kuroba Kaito. Un placer conocerte.

El detective sonrió.

—Kudo Shinichi. Detective.


	2. Capítulo 2

Kaito y Shinichi caminaban por las calles, reconociendo todo. Habían quedado en ir a revisar sus propias casas para ver si podían quedarse en ellas. Como última opción, siempre podían volver al edificio abandonado que había sido el museo, pero no era lo que querían. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Era un silencio tenso, ninguno confiaba ni conocía a su contraparte, ni daban indicios de querer interactuar con el otro. Después de un rato de silenciosa caminata, llegaron primero a la casa de Kaito. La casa estaba vacía, sin muebles, pero seguía teniendo su apellido en la entrada. Como estaba vacía, no tuvieron problemas para entrar.

—Oye Kuroba, claramente no vives acá.

—Es extraño verla así —decía mientras la recorría—. Es mucho más grande. ¿Cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo solo en este espacio tan grande?

—¿Vives solo también? ¿Y tus papás?

—Sí. Mamá siempre anda de viaje, y mi papá... está muerto.

Shinichi sintió una opresión en el pecho. Se sentía culpable por preguntar algo así. Podía ver como al mago le afectaba y verlo así por primera vez le hizo sentir algo extraño.

 _"Es raro verlo así. Es un sentimiento sincero. Me transmite algo. ¿Culpa? ¿Pena? Quisiera ayudarlo de alguna forma. Después de todo, será un ladrón, pero es una persona como cualquiera"_

—Kuroba, lo lamento, yo no quise...

—No te preocupes. Después de todo, tú solo conoces mi traje blanco— de pronto Kaito sonrió— ¡Ahora sí tenemos un lugar que no esté sucio donde quedarnos! Claro que tendré que usarte de almohada, Kudo.

—¡Qué estás diciendo! ¡No voy a dejar que me uses como nada! Vamos a ver mi casa mejor.

Los dos durante el camino olvidaron un rato su rivalidad y empezaron a comentar los cambios que veían en el camino. Les servía de distracción y era como re-descubrir su propia ciudad. Había más edificios, los autos eran mucho más modernos, y había tecnología por todas partes. Después de una hora caminando, finalmente llegaron al lugar. Entraron a la casa y Shinichi vio que había algunos cambios, muebles nuevos, las paredes de otro color, pero nada importante. Parecía que seguía viviendo ahí solo.

—Bueno, supongo que nos podremos quedar aquí— dijo Shinichi.

—¡Tu casa es gigante! ¡Podría tener una habitación especial solo para ensayar mis trucos! ¡Y la apariencia desde afuera tiene todo el estilo para ser la guarida de Kaito Kid!

—¡No digas tonterías!

—¿Pero podemos quedarnos? Tú, o sea el tú de ahora vive aquí, debería llegar en cualquier momento. Aunque no me molestaría conocerlo.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No podemos toparnos con...! ¿conmigo? Estoy seguro de que nos metería a la policía... o a un manicomio... Aunque se ve como si no hubiera estado en algunos días, ya hay un poco de polvo... Voy a averiguar.

Shinichi se dirigió a la biblioteca, fue a su escritorio y revisó lo que tenía. Al parecer, no estaba trabajando en ningún caso o se había llevado toda la información. Luego, prendió su computador. Las cosas tecnológicas habían cambiado un poco, pero al menos la página de búsqueda más grande del mundo seguía igual que siempre. Lo más importante ahora era recopilar información y confirmar dónde estaban.

—6 de Abril de 2027... ¡Han pasado diez años! —exclamó Shinichi.

—Diez años... Bien, ahora tenemos que ver en qué están nuestras vidas ahora.

Shinichi permitió a Kaito primero buscar sobre él en el computador, mientras recorría su casa para ver en qué estado estaba. Kaito muy nervioso, buscó noticias sobre sus robos o sobre Pandora, pero no encontraba nada. No se sabía nada de Kaito Kid desde hace años, nada de un posible retiro, solo que desapareció de la nada. No encontrar respuestas a su situación lo mantenía inquieto.

—No sé si eso me alivia o no... —murmuró para sí mismo.

Después revisó sus mails, pero descubrió que no lo usaba hace unos 5 años. Estaba pensando que no servía de nada, cuando se le ocurrió revisar los borradores y encontró algo extraño. Había un mensaje escrito el día anterior, pero sin destinatario:

 _"Lo siento por decepcionarte, pero debo acompañarlo. No puedo quedarme aquí en Japón mientras tú también estés aquí"._

—Esto no tiene sentido...

—¿Pasó algo? —le preguntó Shinichi curioso quien volvía a la biblioteca.

—No, nada... solo que al parecer en este momento no estoy en Japón.

—¡Eso es bueno!

—¿Por qué es bueno? ¡Yo quería verme a mí mismo! —respondió el mago entusiasmado— Ver cómo me va en la vida... Y ni siquiera sé en qué país del mundo me encuentro en este momento.

—¡Idiota! ¡Ya te lo dije, si nosotros nos viéramos no nos creeríamos! —pensaba Shinichi en lo escéptico que siempre había sido con la magia y la ciencia ficción para ahora estar en una situación así.

—Tan serio que eres, tantei-kun. Eres un amargado. Amargado-kun.

—¡No lo soy! ¡Solo soy realista! Mago inmaduro.

Shinichi volvió a su escritorio, y abrió el cajón con clave en el que siempre guardaba datos importantes y encontró algunas notas escritas a mano.

 **1.- Viaje importante a Estados Unidos, desde abril hasta junio.**

 **2.- Revisar atrás de la segunda corrida de libros del lado izquierdo, los libros en la posición 10-20.**

 **3.- Las personas sean buenas o criminales, siguen siendo personas con sentimientos.**

El detective miró esas notas y reconoció su propia letra. Sintió alivio al ver que no se encontraba en casa, y mucha curiosidad sobre los otros puntos escritos. No quería revisar, pero después su curiosidad lo llevó por revisar los libros que mencionaba. Kaito lo miró extrañado al levantarse, así que miró lo que decían las notas y entendió a dónde se dirigía. Shinichi usó la escalera, y empezó a sacar cada libro, uno por uno. Encontró una mochila grande, negra, que parecía tener ropa por lo abultada, pero sin pesar mucho.

—¿Todo bien, Kudo? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —le gritó Kaito desde abajo.

Shinichi se quedó mudo al ver que el bolso estaba lleno de dinero y no respondió.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dijo el mago quien apareció sorpresivamente al lado del detective.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Pero cómo subiste aquí tan rápido!

—¿De verdad te asustaste tanto? Botaste tu mochila de la impresión —dijo Kaito mirando hacia el suelo.

—Verdad que eres un ladrón. Sabes cómo escabullirte sin que lo noten.

Shinichi empezaba a bajar por la escalera cuando Kaito disparó una cuerda que es enganchó del otro lado de la biblioteca, tomó al detective por la cintura y bajó con él directamente al piso de la habitación. Shinichi al sentir el brazo de Kaito rodeándolo quiso negarse y soltarse, pero algo dentro de él no lo dejó reaccionar. Se sintió a gusto y muy seguro, en ningún momento le dio miedo. Fue una sensación de protección que no había sentido nunca, lo que lo llevó a sonrojarse levemente. Kaito no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo hasta que habían llegado al suelo, el detective no le había dicho nada y eso lo ponía nervioso. Lo soltó de la cintura y desviando la mirada le habló.

—Soy un mago y sé cómo moverme. ¿No fue mucho más fácil de esta manera?

Shinichi al escucharlo hablar sonrió y le respondió un poco molesto y a la vez feliz.

—La verdad, es mucho más eficiente así. Si estuvieras aquí siempre, ahorraría mucho tiempo.

—Bueno Kudo, al menos estaré un par de días por aquí para ayudarte con eso—dijo Kaito sonriendo—. ¿Me vas a explicar ahora qué pasa con esa mochila? No me vas a confesar ahora que también eres un ladrón y asaltas bancos.

—¡Idiota! ¡Yo jamás cometería un crimen! ¡Jamás robaría! Tampoco lo entiendo.

—Esto es... demasiada suerte, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí. Es muy extraño... Justo lo que necesitamos, un lugar, dinero... —dijo Shinichi pensando seriamente.

—No será que dejaste todo arreglado... porque sabías...

—¡No digas tonterías! ¿Cómo iba a saber...? Además, aunque esto ayude, tenemos un límite. Tenemos una cantidad determinada de dinero y 3 meses para solucionar algo que es imposible.

—No seas pesimista. Si hay forma de venir hasta acá, hay forma de volver. Y lo primero que debemos hacer, es lo más importante y lo que más nos ayudará.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Shinichi muy curioso.

—¡Tenemos que comer, tengo mucha hambre! —dijo Kaito apenado.

—¡Y yo pensando que ibas a decir algo serio! Pero tienes razón, casi se nos ha pasado el día deambulando. Vamos a cocinar algo y a descansar, mañana veremos que hacemos.

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina y con las cosas que encontraron cocinaron por horas. Ninguno de los dos era muy bueno en la cocina, así que tomó más tiempo de lo normal hacer una comida decente. Shinichi le mostró su casa a Kaito, a pesar de que él ya la había recorrido por su cuenta. Le señaló la habitación de él, la habitación de huéspedes que usaría el mago mientras estuvieran ahí y le pasó un poco de ropa para que pudiera cambiarse.

Después de un rato, Shinichi estaba en su habitación pensando aún en que todo lo que pasaba no podía ser real, cansado buscando alguna solución en su mente, cuando fue interrumpido.

—Oye.

Shinichi se dio la vuelta y vio al mago apoyado en el dintel de la puerta, sin mirarlo directamente.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Recién llegué, o fue hace 3 horas, ¿importa acaso?

—¿Qué quieres?

—Gracias...

Shinichi se sorprendió.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias...—Kaito lo miró a los ojos—. Podrías haber sacado provecho de la situación, entregarme a la policía. O dejarme solo. Y en vez de eso, me traes a tu casa y me das un lugar donde dormir que no sea el suelo frío de mi antigua casa.

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? Tenemos un trato. Además, eras tú el que me iba a dejar botado en el museo.

Kaito desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia el suelo.

—Pensé que un detective no querría estar con un ladrón como yo.

La frase hizo que Shinichi sintiera algo en su interior. No supo que responder a eso porque en el fondo era verdad. Prefirió guardar silencio, mientras también bajaba la mirada avergonzado.

—Espero que sigas cumpliendo nuestro trato. Buenas noches, tantei-kun.

Al mirar hacia la puerta, Kaito ya había desaparecido tan sutilmente como había aparecido. Shinichi confundido se tiró en su cama pensando. Esa pequeña conversación lo había dejado descolocado y lo hizo recordar la frase anterior que Kaito le había dicho.

 _"Después de todo, tú sólo conoces mi traje blanco."_

Era cierto. No lo conocía en nada. De Kaito Kid lo sabía todo. Pero de Kuroba Kaito no conocía ni su nombre hasta hace unas horas.

 _"Creo que he estado tan obsesionado por atraparte, que nunca te imaginé como una persona normal."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola! Aquí está la segunda parte del capítulo. Es primera vez que hago pública una historia mía .**

 **Comenten qué les parece :D**


	3. Capítulo 3

Había amanecido ya cuando Kaito despertó. Estaba en la cama, pensando en lo que había pasado y qué podían hacer, pero se encontraba un poco desorientado. Cuando debía robar algo, siempre sabía qué hacer y qué planes de contingencia tener. Ahora su mente estaba en blanco. Esperaba que el detective tuviera alguna idea.

 _"En qué me vine a meter... Al menos no estoy solo. Aunque preferiría estar con Jii-chan que con este detective. Veré si lo puedo ubicar, creo que sería el único de los que conozco que me creería."_

Luego Kaito se levantó y salió al pasillo. Vio hacia la habitación de Shinichi y vio que la puerta seguía cerrada. Entonces se dirigió a la biblioteca.

 _"Pobre Kudo. Aparte de lo que le tocó vivir, siendo niño por tantos meses, ahora está metido en este problema gigante. Es admirable cómo fue capaz de sobrepasar esas situaciones peligrosas. Nos parecemos en eso, los dos con una organización en las sombras amenazándonos. Pero él ya pudo terminar con eso. Tiene una mente brillante y es muy valiente. Y yo, aún no he logrado mi objetivo. Y ni siquiera sé si 10 años después habré solucionado todo."_

Sentándose en el escritorio de Shinichi, Kaito prendió el computador y empezó a buscar información sobre la piedra Aika. Estuvo un largo tiempo viendo páginas, tomando datos, hasta que fue interrumpido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Haciendo mis investigaciones sobre la joya Aika —respondió Kaito sin mirarlo—. Estoy casi seguro de que fue culpa de esa joya que hayamos aparecido aquí.

—¿Estás loco? Eso es imposible.

—¡Ya deja de decir que todo es imposible! ¡Ya estamos en una situación que es irreal como para que sigas cuestionándote estas cosas!

Shinichi se quedó callado, se acercó a él y se sorprendió de ver la cantidad de información que tenía.

—¿Todo eso ya sabes de la joya?

—Sí, pero la mayoría no es mucha información que nos sirva para volver.

—¡Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido! ¿De verdad estamos aquí por una joya?

Kaito se giró para hablar con Shinichi. Estaba serio.

—Puedes no creerlo. Pero yo la vi brillar de forma distinta cuando entré en esa habitación. Al principio creí que era... que era ilusión mía, pero sé que no lo imaginé. No es una piedra cualquiera. Y además, coincide con la leyenda finlandesa que encontré.

Kaito señaló al computador, y le mostró un texto que estaba en inglés.

 **"Cuando se encuentre con su compañero, Aika les dará lo que necesitan.**

 **Cuando lo obtengan, Aika desaparecerá.**

 **Cuando la necesiten, los dos deben estar.**

 **Cuando todo haya acabado, los dos volverán a estar separados."**

—Ya, pero esto que significa, cómo tiene relación. Suena solo a una leyenda... —preguntó Shinichi.

—La verdad, aún no estoy muy seguro de todo el significado —dijo el mago, poniéndose de pie—. Pero cuando estábamos en el museo, yo tenía a Aika en mi poder, pero al despertar no la tenía. Había desaparecido.

—"Cuando la obtengan, Aika desaparecerá." Eso significa... que el poema está dirigido a quien tome la piedra, es decir nosotros.

—Así es —confirmó Kaito—. Probablemente la primera línea se refiere a que nosotros nos encontráramos.

—Que ahora que la necesitamos de nuevo —siguió Shinichi—, tenemos que estar juntos también para regresar.

—Y que cuando todo acabe, cada uno volverá a retomar su vida, tomar caminos distintos.

Shinichi se quedó mirando nuevamente el texto, analizándolo, hasta que volvió a hablar.

—Entonces el viaje en el tiempo en que nos metió, ¿es lo que necesitamos? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, esperaba que tú que tienes experiencia en códigos pudiera resolverlo completamente. Al menos ya sabemos, que necesitamos encontrar esa piedra.

—Sí. ¿Dónde está? ¿Lo averiguaste?

—No he podido... lo que significa que, en realidad, está en manos de traficantes.

—¿Traficantes? —dijo Shinichi—. ¡Pero entonces, tenemos que ir a la policía!

—¡Cálmate Kudo, ese no es el camino! ¿Cómo lo probamos que es así? ¿Cómo explicamos el por qué nos interesa la piedra? ¿Cómo quieres ir a la policía viéndote más joven de lo que eres en este momento?

—Pero y entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

—Solo se me ocurre una cosa... Conozco a alguien que es capaz de encontrar esa información. Tenemos que ir dónde él.

—No me digas que es tu cómplice. Podemos encontrarla solos, sin su ayuda.

Shinichi se había molestado con la sugerencia de Kaito, él era un detective que no se involucraba con criminales.

—No conoces el mundo de las joyas, ¿cierto? —dijo Kaito exaltándose—. En el momento en que una piedra preciosa desaparece empiezan a circular muchas réplicas. Yo puedo reconocer si es verdadera o no, pero rastrear todas ellas para ir confirmando una por una es imposible. Cuando sepamos dónde está, veremos cómo llegar hasta ella. Por eso, necesitamos de alguien que sepa conseguir información sobre esto.

Shinichi suspiró resignado.

—¿Y qué le vamos a decir? ¿Qué venimos del pasado?

—Exactamente —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Estoy seguro de que él creerá nuestra loca historia.

Ambos se fueron a preparar para salir, para aprovechar día y muy temprano se dirigieron hasta el Bar Blue Parrot. Estaba mucho más grande de cómo era, lo que mostraba que le había ido bien en el último tiempo. Con un poco de miedo de lo que fueran a encontrar, los dos entraron lentamente. Al llegar, había un señor mayor de espaldas a la entrada, al que Kaito reconoció enseguida.

—¡Jii-chan! ¡Me alegro haberte encontrado!

Jii al escuchar el saludo, se acercó a él y sin poder creerlo, le respondió.

—¡Joven amo! ¿De verdad es Usted? ¿No estaba de viaje?

—Bueno, soy y no soy yo. La verdad... sí, pero vengo del pasado por un problema que tuvimos. Soy el Kaito de 17 años, de alguna manera terminamos viendo a esta época.

Jii al escuchar eso, miró a Shinichi que se había quedado en la puerta mirando la escena.

—¡Oh, joven Kudo, usted también está aquí!

—¿Qué? ¿Usted me conoce? —dijo Shinichi confundido.

Jii miró a Shinichi y a Kaito, y luego de un momento dudando, los invitó a pasar.

—¿Cómo es eso de que tienes 17 años?

Luego de sentarse, los dos jóvenes le explicaron todo al hombre, quién escuchó todo atentamente sin decir nada. Al final del relato, le contaron sobre la joya y que necesitaban buscarla.

—Oh sí, recuerdo ese robo. La joya Aika era muy extraña y poco conocida. Por eso pensamos en que debías robarla.

—Sí. Necesitamos tu ayuda, para poder ubicarla -dijo Kaito.

—Claro que los ayudaré, joven amo. Aunque con la edad que tengo ahora, no esperes que mantenga la misma rapidez de antes.

—Muchas gracias, Jii-chan. Sabía que podía contar contigo. También necesito otro favor.

—¿Qué es?

—Dime ¿cómo está mi vida ahora? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo ha resultado? ¿Dónde estoy en estos momentos? Quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo.

—¿Sigues con esa idea? —interrumpió Shinichi—. No deberías pensar en esas tonterías.

—Como tú eres un amargado, tantei-kun, tú ya sabes que seguirás siendo igual de amargado que ahora.

—Y tú debes seguir igual de infantil. ¿Para qué quieres saber? Aunque muchas veces sepamos las cosas, no siempre tenemos el control de poder hacer que resulten como uno quiere.

—Lo siento, joven amo —dijo Jii—. Pero el joven Kudo tiene razón. No necesitas saber nada. Considero que uno de los mayores regalos de la vida es que sea impredecible. Y deseo que así siga siendo para usted.

—¡Pero Jii-chan!

—Por favor —dijo el detective al hombre—, ¿me puede indicar dónde está el baño? Así dejo de escuchar las tonterías de este ladrón.

—Sí, sí, yo le indico.

Fue guiado por Jii hasta el baño, y mojó su cara para mantener la concentración. A Shinichi en general le molestaba la actitud de Kaito, pero empezaba a encontrarle gracia a esa forma infantil que tenía para actuar y llevarle la contraria era divertido. Se encontró a él mismo sonriendo en el espejo del baño, pensando en las tonterías del mago. Luego de un momento, al volver del baño, Shinichi empezó a escuchar desde lejos un poco de la conversación de ambos.

—Jii-chan, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar pensar todo el tiempo en ellos y en Pandora. ¿No puedes decir, aunque sea algo? No quiero detalles... solo quiero sentirme tranquilo —preguntaba Kaito con seriedad y un poco de tristeza—. No podré con la incertidumbre de pensar que estaré 10 años en esto... o peor...

—No es correcto que le diga nada joven amo... Pero... puedo asegurarle que lleva una vida feliz.

Kaito cambió de actitud al escuchar eso.

—Eso quiere decir...

—Sí...

Kaito suspiró aliviado al escuchar de Jii que todo estaría bien. La noticia, aunque sin saber nada de detalles, lo llenó de energía. Shinichi quedó muy curioso sobre qué estaban hablando, así que decidió entrar en ese momento.

—Bien —dijo Kaito—, ¿qué haremos entonces?

—Hay algo que deben saber. Joven amo, ¿recuerdas cuál era el siguiente objetivo que ibas a robar?

—Mmm era otra piedra finlandesa, de la misma época de Aika.

—Así es, la joya Liikkua. Ambas joyas en el pasado han estado relacionadas, pero desde hace siglos que fueron separadas debido a los continuos enfrentamientos entre Finlandia y Suecia. Por eso siempre fueron mostradas en exhibiciones diferentes. Se creía que tenían orígenes distintos. Probablemente, esa joya también les ayude.

—¿Por qué nos ayudaría? —preguntó Shinichi.

—¡Ya recuerdo! —dijo Kaito, emocionado—. Es por el significado de las piedras. Kudo, ¿tienes el poema escrito que encontramos hoy?

—Sí —dijo sacando un cuaderno de su bolso.

—El por qué decidí ir tras esas dos joyas era por su significado. "Aika" significa tiempo, y Liikkua, "movimiento". Creí que alguna era Pandora...

—¿Pandora? —preguntó Shinichi muy intrigado. Ya era la segunda vez que nombraba ese nombre.

—Eso no importa. El poema no es sobre quién tome la piedra, es sobre las dos piedras.

"Cuando se encuentre con su compañero, Aika les dará lo que necesitan.

Cuando lo obtengan, Aika desaparecerá.

Cuando la necesiten, los dos deben estar.

Cuando todo haya acabado, los dos volverán a estar separados."

—¡Eso es! —dijo Shinichi—. Entonces necesitamos tener las dos joyas juntas para regresar.

—Pero entonces si yo tenía a Aika —dijo Kaito pensando—. ¿Dónde estaba Liikkua?

—En la sala de exhibición que aún no se abría al público, donde despertamos —dijo Shinichi—. Mientras revisaba todo durante el día, me dijeron que permanecería oculta en esa sala otra piedra, por miedo a que también la robaras. Aún no se había hecho público que estaría ahí.

—Por eso Aika brilló cuando entré en esa sala y no antes.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Liikkua ahora? —preguntó el detective.

—Está en exhibición en el Museo de Beika —respondió Jii.

—Ahora necesitamos dos joyas... Museo de Beika... Tenemos que robarla —dijo Kaito decidido.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió Shinichi.

—¡Es lo único que podemos hacer para obtenerla!

—¡No seré cómplice de ningún crimen!

—Entonces ¡¿cómo piensas regresar a nuestra época?!

—¡Llevaremos a Aika cuando la obtengamos hacia el museo!

—¡No podemos arriesgarnos a hacer eso! —dijo el mago molesto—. ¡Pueden llevarse a Liikkua en cualquier momento!

—¡No se la llevan de un día para otro, siempre se anuncia con tiempo!

—¡Pero no sabemos qué va a pasar cuando juntemos a ambas joyas! ¡Si se van a involucrar más personas! ¡Si generará un cambio en el lugar!

—¡No seré parte esto! ¡Yo no soy un delincuente! —gritó Shinichi.

La discusión se hacía cada vez más agresiva, y ambos jóvenes ya estaban de pie gritándose frente a frente. Jii no sabía cómo calmarlos, ninguno de los dos le hacía caso.

—¡Pero ya has cometido delitos! —gritó el mago—. ¡¿O crees que tener identificación falsa no lo es, Edogawa Conan?!

—¡Eso era distinto! ¡No tenía otra opción! ¡No sabes lo que es tener otra vida para evitar poner en riesgo a los que quieres! ¡Para proteger tu propia vida!

—¡¿Y suplantar identidades, Kogoro el Durmiente?! ¡¿O espiar a través de transmisores?! ¡Ya lo has hecho! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo!

—¡Tú no entiendes! ¡No sabes lo que es enfrentarte con una organización tan peligrosa que no deja rastro de sus acciones! ¡No sabes lo que es enfrentarte a la muerte! ¡Sin saber si tus amigos estarán con vida al día siguiente! ¡Jamás vas a entender! ¡Tú sólo eres un ladrón que lo hace por diversión!

Kaito al escuchar eso se enojó realmente. Se podía ver el enojo en sus ojos, y antes de decir algo, prefirió quedarse callado, y salió del bar rápidamente. No quería seguir escuchando las palabras de Shinichi. Para el detective, eso ya era pasado, pero para él, seguía siendo su realidad y seguía enfrentándose a todo eso que había mencionado. En el bar, Shinichi alterado iba a irse, cuando Jii lo detuvo.

—Deberías calmarte un poco antes de irte.

—No puedo, Jii-san. Yo busco la justicia. No puedo ser parte de esto.

—Joven Kudo... Escúcheme primero, porque creo que debe saberlo.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo Shinichi sin ánimo de querer hablar.

—No te lo ha contado, ¿cierto? La razón por la que existe Kaito Kid.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola! :D**

 **¡Kaito se enojo! . ¿Dónde estará? ¿Shinichi se va a enterar de la verdad? :O ¿Cómo reaccionará?**

 **Como diría el gran Aoyama Gosho, espérenlo con ansias :D**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes han leído y empezaron a seguir este fic :D Me siento emocionada al ver que hay gente que está leyendo algo que yo escribí *.***

 **¡Prometo esforzarme al máximo! :D**

 **¡Saludos! :D**


	4. Capítulo 4

Shinichi se sentía culpable. Siempre vio a Kaito Kid como a un ladrón que le gustaba reírse de la policía, pero nunca imaginó la historia detrás de él.

 _"Después de todo, tú solo conoces mi traje blanco."_

Recordar esa frase solo lo hacía sentirse peor. Había sido injusto con él, quedándose solo con la apariencia del mago que siempre sonreía. Ahora todo tenía sentido, si se hubiera detenido un poco a pensarlo, hubiera deducido lo que pasaba, el devolver las joyas, las veces que lo ayudó a él... Las pistas estaban ahí, pero nunca lo pensó. Estaba preocupado, no sabía nada de él desde hace horas y no sabía qué hacer.

Había ido a buscarlo hasta su antigua casa, pero no estaba ahí. Sin embargo, vio que había huellas recientes dentro de ella, por lo que se dio cuenta que había estado por ahí hace poco. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco, saber que estaba bien, pero lo siguió buscando. En la tarde volvió a ir donde Jii, pero Kaito no había aparecido. Ya era de noche y Shinichi intranquilo había vuelto a su casa, a encerrarse sin poder pensar en nada más.

 _"Ahora entiendo la conversación de hoy... Kuroba solo quería saber si había podido atrapar a la organización que mató a su padre. Por eso insistía en querer saber de él mismo en este periodo. Soy un idiota... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que tenía otras razones para robar? Siempre creí que era solo para hacer show y reírse de la policía..."_

Alrededor de la media noche, sintió un ruido en la entrada de la casa. Shinichi fue directo desde su pieza, para ver al lado de la puerta de entrada al mago que acababa de llegar.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó Shinichi.

—Ohh, ¿el detective estaba preocupado por mí? —respondió irónicamente, mientras pasaba por al lado de él sin mirarlo.

—Sí... No, si... No es eso exactamente —dijo el detective confundido—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Kaito siguió su camino por el pasillo, y sin darse vuelta le respondió.

—Te escucho.

Shinichi lo siguió hasta que ambos llegaron a la sala de estar.

—Yo... lo siento... por lo que dije. Yo no sabía... Jii-san me contó todo... De verdad lo siento...

—Sabía que Jii-chan me iba a delatar... Es curioso, ¿no? Tenemos vidas parecidas, tantei-kun. La diferencia es que para ti ya quedó en el pasado. Mientras que yo cuando todo esto termine, debo volver a mi misión.

La actitud de Kaito era distinta a la que había mostrado hasta ahora. Estaba serio, triste, y acomplejado. Seguía sin mirarlo.

—¿No hay otra forma? ¿Alguna manera en que puedas encontrar a esa organización sin que tengas que exponerte así?

Kaito dejó de darle la espalda a Shinichi y lo miró fijamente. Podía ver en sus ojos que se sentía mal. El detective siempre había sido demasiado bueno.

—No sé cómo ubicarlos de otra forma. Tú sabes de eso... Pero al menos, sé que aparecen en mis robos.

—¿Ellos aparecen siempre?

—No. Solo a veces. Esa es la mayor incertidumbre de todas. Saber cuándo aparecerán. Y las circunstancias de cada robo, a veces son demasiado cambiantes.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—En resumen Kudo, tengo que prepararme para ser atacado por varios lados. Primero mi mejor amiga es hija del inspector que está a cargo de mi caso. Además de eso, debo proteger mi identidad con quienes tengo que cumplir obligaciones a la misma hora de un robo. Y no dejar que la policía me pille. Por otro lado, está Pandora, y la organización. También cuidarme de los otros ladrones locos que me mandan desafíos. Y de la bruja loca que está obsesionada conmigo. Y aparte, por si fuera poco, tengo que lidiar con el detective inglés, que es tan listo como tú, y contigo, que me terminan arruinando parte de mis trucos y debo improvisar.

Shinichi quedó sin palabras, apenas había podido entender todo. En verdad, tenía que estar pendiente de tantas cosas que él mismo se llenaba de preguntas sobre cómo lo hacía.

—¡¿Qué...?! ¿Otros ladrones? ¿Tu amiga es hija del inspector Nakamori?... ¡Wow!... ¿En todo eso debes fijarte en cada robo? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo eres capaz de enfrentar cada obstáculo y aun así ser capaz de escapar?

Kaito sonrió.

—La regla más importante de un mago. Siempre mantén tu poker face.

—Y aun así con todo este peso, eres capaz de estar sonriendo siempre como si nada. Eres admirable.

—¿Me acabas de hacer un cumplido, Kudo?

—Supongo que hasta los ladrones tienen cualidades —dijo Shinichi sonriendo—. Especialmente tú, que me ayudaste muchas veces.

—No era fácil lo que me pedías, tantei-kun —dijo Kaito molestando—. ¡Aún no te perdono por el favor del Bell Tree! ¡Podría haber muerto!

—No seas exagerado, sabía que podrías escapar, eres bueno en eso.

Ambos se quedaron conversando sobre sus distintas aventuras con sus falsas identidades, sentados recordando sus distintos enfrentamientos como viejos amigos que se reencontraban después de mucho tiempo. Después de varias horas, Kaito tocó el tema que los había hecho pelear.

—Oye, Kudo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Entiendo que no te quieras involucrar en algo como esto...

—Tenías razón. Es la mejor opción.

—Entonces... ¿la robaremos?

—Tú eres el mejor en esto Kuroba, así que te apoyaré en cualquier idea que tengas.

—Me alegra que digas eso. Porque necesitaré que participes conmigo en el robo.

—¡¿Qué?! Yo te puedo ayudar a planear y coordinar todo, pero no puedo hacer magia...

—Es broma... —dijo Kaito riendo—. Pero al menos... ¿estarás ahí ese día?

—Sí, lo prometo.

Después de ese largo día, se fueron a sus habitaciones. Pero antes de que Kaito entrara en su pieza, Shinichi lo detuvo.

—Kuroba...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me alegra que hayas regresado... Y de verdad lamento...

—Está bien, es normal que pensaras así. Es la imagen que todos tienen de mí... —dijo con tristeza—. Y no te preocupes, tantei-kun. No te voy a dejar solo hasta que volvamos.

Kaito entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta sin esperar respuesta. Shinichi se quedó de pie, aún procesando todo. Ver al mago que siempre tenía todo bajo control, vulnerable como cualquiera, era algo nuevo. Se fue a su pieza preocupado y se quedó dormido pensando en lo ocurrido.

Al día siguiente, Shinichi despertó con los ruidos que venían de la habitación de al lado. Al ir a ver, pudo ver a Kaito tomando un libro, esconderlo en un pañuelo, tirarlo al aire y ver cómo se convertía en plumas de colores que llenaban toda la pieza. Shinichi por un momento quedó asombrado.

—Debo reconocer, que eres un gran mago. Tus trucos siempre eran increíbles, aunque siempre pude ver detrás de ellos.

—Por tu expresión puedo asegurarte de que siguen siendo increíbles, tantei-kun.

—Dime algo Kuroba. ¿Quién más sabe quién eres?

—Aparte de Jii-chan y de mi madre, Hakuba hace tiempo que me insiste en que sabe que soy Kid. Vamos en el mismo curso y siempre trato de deshacerme de él. Y aparte está esa bruja loca.

—¿Bruja? La mencionaste anoche, pero no estarás hablando en serio.

Kaito rió.

—Eso es lo peor, tantei-kun. También era incrédulo como tú, hasta que la conocí. No hay que meterse con ella. Aunque siempre se lo niego, ella sabe quién soy.

—¡No puedo creerlo, una bruja real detrás de un mago!... Y eso que ya es complicado eliminar las sospechas a las personas normales, ¿no? —dijo Shinichi riendo recordando todas las veces que Ran estuvo a punto de pillarlo.

—Tú si qué sabes de eso, Conan-kun.

—¡Idiota, ya no me llames así! —dijo Shinichi molesto—. Ordena todo esto mientras yo me voy a bañar, para que nos vayamos al bar.

—¡Claro que sí Kudo, en un segundo!

Shinichi salió de la habitación, volvió para decirle algo al mago, pero se sorprendió al ver que toda la pieza ya estaba ordenada y Kaito tenía el libro desaparecido nuevamente en sus manos.

—Todo vale la pena cuando tus espectadores tienen la reacción que tú tienes ahora, tantei-kun —dijo el mago, pasándole el libro a Shinichi— Apúrate, que no me gusta esperar.

Después de que Shinichi estuviera listo, se dirigieron al Blue Parrot y se encontraron con Jii. Ya tenía los planos del museo y sabía la ubicación de la piedra.

—Joven amo, ¿va a enviar un anuncio? ¿va a usar el nombre de Kaito Kid.

—No lo sé aún... Creo que sí, es lo mejor. Será como la despedida de Kaito Kid —respondió—. El anuncio lo haré pronto, pero la fecha del robo será en 3 semanas. Primero, tenemos que ir a visitar el museo. Averiguar su seguridad. Y acostumbrarnos un poco mejor a los cambios que han sucedido en estos 10 años.

—Eso me recuerda, les tengo dos celulares para que puedan comunicarse. Espero que puedan acostumbrarse, pero ustedes son jóvenes, entenderán rápido cómo funciona —Jii les pasó a cada uno un aparato muy delgado—. Son muy parecidos a los de su época, se maneja con la mano, puede hacer proyecciones de imágenes y videos en el aire sin necesidad de una superficie.

—Muchas gracias Jii-chan. Kudo, necesitaré tu ayuda ese día.

—Dime qué cosa necesitas.

—¿Eres capaz de atacar a gente inocente? —le preguntó el mago con una sonrisa diabólica.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

—Bueno, no atacar. Hacer dormir. Lo mismo que haces con tu reloj —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—¿Quieres que esté dentro del museo ese día?

—Aún no sé los sistemas de seguridad que puedan tener ahora. Todo debe estar mucho más automatizado, así que es mejor adelantarse a posibles problemas.

Shinichi se quedó en silencio, sin saber bien qué responder.

—No te preocupes —dijo Kaito interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. No necesito una respuesta ahora. Piénsalo bien.

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana. Durante toda esa semana, lo único que hicieron fue recopilar información de la seguridad, y empezar a idear el plan. También habían empezado a recorrer un poco la ciudad, ahora con muchos más edificios. Ese día en la mañana Shinichi apenas había podido dormir algunas horas. El día anterior había sido intenso. Habían visitado el museo, viendo la exposición de la piedra Liikkua, confirmando todo lo que sabían. Eso les tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que el detective pensaba. En realidad que era agotador planear todo. Por otra parte, el requerimiento de Kaito lo había dejado un poco desconcertado. Es verdad que tener a alguien dentro del museo era una gran ayuda, especialmente ahora que habían visto ellos mismos cómo era. Pero era raro estar en esa situación.

 _"Nunca pensé que yo sería cómplice de un robo. Sí que estás loco, Kuroba. Pero si tú eres capaz de soportar toda esa presión, haré lo que pueda por ayudarte. Es más probable que tengamos éxito de esta forma... Todo sería más fácil si supiera dónde está el profesor Agasa, nos ayudaría con sus inventos... pero su casa está vacía... Aunque Kuroba está muy confiado... ¡Es increíble la cantidad de información que reúne para sus robos! Parecía una investigación policial."_

Shinichi se levantó como siempre y al estar listo, fue hasta el primer piso a buscar a su compañero. Pensó que lo encontraría haciendo nuevos trucos, como pasaba todos los días, pero en realidad estaba de pie en la biblioteca.

Kaito había bajado solo dos minutos antes que Shinichi y se había dirigido a la biblioteca. Empezó a ver la enorme cantidad de libros que había en el lugar, la mayoría de misterio, algunos del padre de Shinichi, otros eran de medicina forense. Pero de todos los que estaban, se quedó sorprendido, no solo porque había varios libros de magia, sino que se quedó pegado con un libro azul oscuro.

—¡No puede ser! —dijo tomando el libro en sus manos—. Rational Recreations.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —lo interrumpió Shinichi.

—¿Por qué tienes libros de trucos y magia?

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no tengo libros así! —dijo el detective, tomando el libro de las manos de Kaito y revisándolo.

—Houdini tenía una copia incompleta de ese libro. Se dice que una parte de las páginas las copió él mismo de otro libro para poder tenerlo completo. ¿Ves? Las páginas que supuestamente copió él tienen su firma. Esta no es una versión que se pueda conseguir fácilmente —dijo Kaito con emoción.

—Debo haberlo necesitado para algún caso. Como el de un ladrón fantasma tal vez—le respondió irónicamente.

—O tal vez ahora sí te interesa la magia y dejaste de ser tan racional. Probablemente tienes otros por aquí —lo molestó el mago, mientras en un segundo le quitaba el libro sin que lo notara.

Shinichi viendo la actitud infantil de Kaito, prefirió tomar el libro y colocarlo en su lugar para guardarlo.

—Ya vamos mejor. No sabemos cuándo terminaremos.

Los dos salieron y se dirigieron hacia el museo. Ese día les tocaba revisar los edificios aledaños, para ver posibles escondites y vías de escape rápidas de usar. La relación entre ellos ahora era más amistosa y se molestaban mutuamente. Shinichi había empezado a reírse más de las bromas y trucos del mago, y él a su vez sabía diferenciar ya el límite que tenía Shinichi de sus bromas, cuando se enojaba de verdad y cuando debía hablar un tema con seriedad.

Iban caminando a dos cuadras del museo, cuando Shinichi se quedó pegado en una vitrina de libros que mostraban una nueva edición del libro de "Las Aventuras de Sherlock Holmes" que estaba en japonés y en inglés. Kaito al verlo tan entusiasmado, vio que le iba a tomar tiempo y decidió adelantarse al lugar que habían quedado y luego volvería por él si es que se demoraba mucho. Kaito había caminado una cuadra, cuando reconoció a una persona que iba en dirección contraria a él. Se dio vuelta a mirar, y vio como ella, en un punto se detuvo, se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y se desvió de su trayectoria original para ir hacia donde estaba el detective.

 _"¡Maldición! ¡No puede ser! ¡Debo hacer algo!"_

Mientras Shinichi estaba viendo la vitrina, no se dio cuenta que esa persona se quedó un momento a su lado antes de hablarle.

—Disculpa...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola! :D**

 **¡Wow! ¿Quién será esa persona? ¿Qué pasará? ¿Lo reconocerá? ¿Estarán en problemas?**

 **Por si alguien se pregunta, el libro de magia que se menciona, Rational Recreations es de un físico llamado William Hooper. Y la historia es real, o al menos eso se dice, que Houdini copió esas páginas él mismo para tener el libro completo. Lo encontré tan interesante, que quise incluirlo, y calzaba con la gran biblioteca de Shinichi.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a quienes leen esta historia! :D ¡Es emocionante ver como cada vez lo leen más personas!**

 **¡Saludos! :D**


	5. Capítulo 5

Shinichi al escuchar que le hablaban, se dio vuelta a mirar cuando se encontró de frente con una mujer de unos 28 años muy linda, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azules que reconoció enseguida. Era Ran. Se quedó mirándola sin saber qué hacer, pensando en el problema en que se había metido.

—Disculpa... es que...

—¡Oye, Conan! ¿No me escuchas? ¡Conan!

Con el grito, los dos se dieron vuelta a mirar quién llamaba y Shinichi vio a Kaito llegar rápidamente donde él mientras le extendía la mano con unos anteojos.

—Pude encontrar tus lentes, Conan. Aquí están.

Kaito con su mirada y la frase hizo entender enseguida a Shinichi la idea que tenía y él sin dudarlo le siguió el juego y tomó los lentes.

—¡Muchas gracias! —dijo Shinichi mientras se los colocaba.

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo Ran emocionada—. ¡Eres Conan-kun!

—¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ran-neechan! —dijo Shinichi aliviado y nervioso—. Disculpa, es que sin mis lentes no estaba seguro de si eras tú.

—Está bien. ¡Qué grande estás! Te pareces mucho a Shinichi. ¿Y él es tu hermano?

—Sí —dijo Shinichi.

—No —dijo Kaito.

Los dos habían hablado al mismo tiempo y Ran al escucharlos, los miró sin entender.

—Somos primos, pero somos muy cercanos que casi somos hermanos —respondió Kaito muy tranquilo—. Soy Edogawa Kaito, un placer conocerte.

Kaito de su mano, sacó una flor roja y se la entregó.

—¡Qué lindo! —respondió ella—. De verdad se parecen mucho, parecen hermanos. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Conan-kun, ¿volviste del extranjero?

—Ah, no, solo vine por algunos días y después regresaremos a casa con Ku...K... Kaito...

Los dos hombres se sintieron muy extraños con la situación. Shinichi pensaba que tenía que simular ser familiar de Kaito, pero el solo hecho de pronunciar su nombre hizo que se pusiera nervioso y se sonrojara levemente. Temía que se enojara por el atrevimiento, pero por alguna razón a pesar de todo, él sentía que era como un alivio poder llamarlo así. Kaito por su parte, se le aceleró el corazón al escucharlo, había algo especial que hizo que se le olvidara por un momento la situación en la que estaban. Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, preguntándose qué estaría pensando el otro.

—¿Ah? —dijo Kaito extrañado—. ¿Me llamaste por mi nombre?

Shinichi solo giró su cara al escucharlo para no verlo.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Ran—. ¿No se llaman por su nombre?

Los dos con esa frase regresaron a la realidad de un momento a otro.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo Kaito saliendo de su trance—. Lo que pasa es que Conan es muy serio y cuando se enoja por mis bromas, empieza a tratarme como a un extraño por mi apellido.

En ese momento, Kaito tomó los lentes de Shinichi, los hizo desaparecer y en su lugar, en la mano apareció un pequeño peluche de oso, que tenía puestos los lentes del detective. Shinichi sorprendido, pero luego molesto, tomó sus anteojos y se los colocó de nuevo.

—¡Eres muy infantil y siempre andas haciendo bromas!

—¡Tú eres un amargado que solo piensa en casos!

—¡Tú eres el que anda haciendo trucos de magia en cualquier situación molestando a todos!

—¡Es mejor que estar serio todo el día, solo usando la lógica sin pensar en otras cosas!

—¡Uno no puede estar todo el día tonteando!

—¡Perdóname señor racional que nunca sonríe por ser alegre! Pero, como ya me llamaste por mi nombre, eso significa que ya se te pasó el enojo —dijo Kaito sonriendo y sacando de la nada un pequeño letrero que decía "gané, amargado-kun".

—¡Claro que no! Solo es porque recuperaste mis lentes...

Ran se rió.

—¡Ustedes de verdad que se quieren!

—¿Eh? —preguntaron los dos, completamente descolocados.

—Por todo lo que dicen, no solo se conocen, sino que se tienen confianza. Y se nota que se preocupan por el otro.

Los dos se sintieron sorprendidos ante esa declaración y desviaron las miradas hacia el suelo.

—Bueno —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Es por todo el tiempo que lo he tenido que soportar.

—Y yo a él. Ran-neechan, lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos —dijo Shinichi, tratando de librarse de la situación.

—¿Tan pronto? ¿No tienen tiempo de conversar un poco? —dijo Ran un poco triste.

—Pero Conan, igual tenemos un poco de tiempo. Después seguimos, va a creer que no quieres hablar con ella —dijo Kaito, solo para poner en más problemas a Shinichi. El detective solo lo miró con una mirada asesina.

—E-Está bien, Kaito.

—¡Bien! —dijo alegre Ran—. ¿Vamos a comer?

Los 3 fueron a una cafetería que estaba cerca y pasaron un buen rato hablando.

—Kaito-kun, ¿tú te criaste aquí en Japón? —preguntó Ran.

—No, yo fui criado en Estados Unidos, igual que Conan.

—Qué extraño, Conan nunca te mencionaba cuando vivió aquí.

—Eso es porque recién nos empezamos a relacionar mejor cuando volvió de Japón —dijo Kaito sin dudar.

—Antes de eso, solo había visto a Kaito un par de veces —dijo Shinichi, siguiendo la historia de Kaito—, pero luego nos criamos juntos cuando volví.

—Ahh, ya veo... —dijo Ran—. ¿Y qué te gusta hacer Kaito-kun? ¿Te gustan los misterios como a Conan?

—No, a mí me gusta la magia. Yo soy un mago —dijo Kaito, sacando ahora un macetero, de dónde creció en 10 segundos una rosa naranja—. Mi sueño es convertirme en un gran mago.

—¡Increíble! ¡Realmente eres muy bueno, Kaito-kun! —dijo Ran tomando el macetero.

—Sí, aunque Conan siempre trata de arruinarme, tratando de ver el truco que hay detrás.

—¡Ya deja de hacer trucos! —le reclamó el detective.

—¡Tú deja de ser tan serio! ¡Igual aún no sabes de dónde saco las flores! —se burló Kaito.

—¡No me interesa saberlo, seguramente las tienes guardadas en algún lugar!

—¡Es magia, señor racional!

—¡La magia no es real! ¡Nada así existe!

Kaito sonrió y decidió molestarlo más.

—Ohhh ¿en serio crees eso? Un día despertarás enredado en una situación imposible que no tiene explicación y empezarás a creer en que sí existen los hechizos. ¡Y ahí me gustaría verte!

Shinichi lo miró molesto al principio, y después se rió al ver la sonrisa triunfal e irónica que tenía el mago. Sabía que tenía razón.

—¡Idiota! ¡Eres un inmaduro Kaito!

Ran sonreía al verlos así, podía ver que Conan era feliz aún con esas peleas tontas con Kaito y veía que de alguna forma había cambiado para mejor, no siendo tan serio como siempre y disfrutando de las bromas.

—Hacía lo mismo cuando niño, siempre quería saber la verdad de todo —dijo Ran con nostalgia—. ¿Te ha contado de las veces que iba detrás de Kaito Kid?

—Sí —dijo Kaito emocionado—. Me las sé de memoria, casi como si lo hubiera vivido yo.

—Cómo no te las vas a saber si... si... estás del lado del ladrón —dijo Shinichi molesto—. Solo porque es un mago.

—¡Debes reconocer que Kaito Kid era un mago increíble! ¡Estoy seguro de que si no hubiera sido ladrón hubiera tenido un gran show! —dijo Kaito.

—Pero Kaito-kun, antes que mago, es un ladrón igual. No deberías apoyarlo —respondió Ran.

—¡Pero no era una mala persona! ¡Siempre devolvía las joyas! —dijo Kaito defendiéndose a sí mismo.

—Eso era extraño... Pero aún así Conan-kun siempre andaba detrás de él, siempre quería atrapar a los delincuentes —dijo Ran—. Se metía en los casos de mi papá para investigar, a veces sin darse cuenta del peligro en el que se involucraba.

—¡Pero así aprendió mucho de tu papá, Ran-neechan! —dijo Kaito para molestar al detective y casi irónicamente—. Siempre hablaba muy bien del tío Kogoro y ahora es muy inteligente. ¿Cierto, Conan?

—Sí... Siempre le contaba las historias de tu papá a Kaito —dijo Shinichi pensando en lo inútil que era él—. ¿Cómo está el tío Kogoro?

—Está bien, sigue como siempre.

—Me alegro mucho.

La mayor parte del tiempo de la conversación fue sobre recuerdos entre Ran y Conan. Todo fue gracias a Kaito que era bueno guiando conversaciones para que Ran se enfocara más en recordar y no en preguntar sobre el presente, de lo cual no tenían nada que decir. Shinichi en ese momento solo agradecía estar al lado de alguien que era tan bueno para improvisar.

—¡No has cambiado Conan-kun! Sigues siendo el mismo que antes —dijo Ran a la salida de la cafetería—. Me alegra haberte visto.

—A mí igual, Ran-neechan. Mándale saludos al tío Kogoro.

—Me alegra haberte conocido, Kaito-kun.

—A mí también, Ran-neechan. Me alegro de haberte conocido después de tantas veces que Conan me habló de ti.

Ran abrazó a Shinichi, y luego abrazó a Kaito, a quién le dijo al oído en secreto.

—Sigue cuidándolo por mí, ¿está bien? Me alegra que tenga a alguien como tú a su lado.

Kaito no supo decir nada más que asentir con la cabeza. Por alguna razón se sintió raro al escucharlo. Al irse Ran del lugar, los dos jóvenes suspiraron tranquilos.

—Vámonos a casa —dijo Shinichi—. Me siento agotado solo de la tensión.

—Sí, no quiero toparme con nadie más.

Regresaron a casa en silencio, sin hablar nada del tema, hasta que estuvieron de vuelta, sentados en la sala de estar.

—Oye, tantei-kun. Yo pensé que tú y ella eran novios. Pero ella tiene a otro novio ahora.

—Sí... —respondió Shinichi—. Lo que pasa es que como fui Conan, estuve mucho tiempo lejos. Al final, ninguno de los dos estaba tan enamorado como antes y bueno, nos dimos cuenta de que más que nada parecíamos hermanos. Así que, desde ese entonces, seguimos nuestra relación igual que antes, solo amigos.

—Pensé que tal vez esa noticia te podía afectar un poco.

—No, ya no. Es pasado. ¡Al igual que Conan es pasado! ¡No pensé nunca que tendría que volver a ser Conan de nuevo!

—Lo siento por eso —dijo el mago, sonriendo—, no se me ocurrió otra cosa en el momento.

—¡No, no, me salvaste! ¡No sabía qué hacer cuando la vi! ¿Pero de dónde sacaste los lentes?

—Todavía no confías en mis capacidades. Un mago siempre está preparado.

Shinichi se rió al escuchar la confianza que tenía el mago sobre sí mismo.

—Me salvaste y me ayudaste mucho en la conversación. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti... Muchas gracias, Kaito.

En el momento en que terminó la frase, Shinichi se dio cuenta que ya no debía llamarlo así, pero se había acostumbrado durante el encuentro con Ran y simplemente lo dijo sin pensarlo. No solo empezó a ser natural para él decirlo, sino que también le gustaba hacerlo. Al mago también le gustaba escucharlo, pues le producía una extraña sensación de bienestar. Kaito se sonrojó levemente y escondió una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Lo siento! —empezó diciendo Shinichi—. No me di cuenta, lo dij...

—Está bien —lo interrumpió el mago.

—¿Eh?

—Puedes llamarme así.

Shinichi aún avergonzado, sonrió al escucharlo, y un poco tímido le respondió.

—Tú también puedes hacerlo.

Kaito se sintió muy feliz con esa frase. Aunque quería hacerlo, no iba a preguntarle si podía y nunca lo iba a intentar a menos que él le diera la opción. Pero en vez de darle en el gusto, mantuvo su poker face.

—No, gracias. Me gusta llamarte tantei-kun —dijo el mago de forma burlesca.

—¡Tú siempre con esa actitud! ¡No tomas nada en serio!

Kaito se paró de su asiento, y se dirigió hacia fuera de la sala de estar. Pero antes de salir, se giró para mirar a Shinichi a los ojos, y con su clásica actitud de ladrón fantasma, le dijo una frase que le generó escalofríos al detective.

—Estamos viviendo juntos... así que ya deberías estar acostumbrado a mi actitud... Shinichi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola!**

 **¡Ayyy! ¡Se llaman por el nombre! ¡Es un gran avance! :D**

 **Este capítulo se me ocurrió porque siempre he pensado cómo Shinichi, si es que pudiera, pretende seguir con la mentira de Conan xD Y siempre me imaginaba qué pasaría cuando fuera adulto, por eso quise intentarlo. Y además quería generarles un poco de caos xD**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me emociona ver cómo piden la continuación :D Trato de subir capítulo 2 veces por semana para que no sea tan larga la espera :D**

 **¡Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

Finalmente había llegado el esperado día: El día del robo. El anuncio finalmente lo había enviado solo el día anterior, para que la policía no tuviera tiempo de prepararse. Estaban listos temprano en la mañana, viendo las noticias y repasando los últimos detalles. Kaito veía las opiniones de la gente y se alegraba de ver la reacción había generado su regreso. Shinichi por su parte, estaba sentado en el otro extremo, serio, con su mano apoyada en su boca como hacía siempre que estaba pensando seriamente en algo.

—Oye Shinichi, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Kaito.

—Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que es primera vez que estoy del otro lado. Antes pensaba en que debía fijarme en cada detalle y descubrirte. Ahora es lograr que no se fijen en esas cosas y el riesgo de que...

—Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien. No te arrepentirás y me dejarás solo, ¿cierto?

—No te preocupes —dijo Shinichi sonriendo—. Ahí estaré.

El resto del día pasó lento. Kaito fue al museo disfrazado para dejar las últimas preparaciones: los ductos de ventilación, los baños, las cámaras de seguridad. Finalmente regresó a casa, a esperar que pasara el tiempo.

En la tarde antes del atardecer, los dos emprendieron caminos separados. Shinichi iba con sus lentes puestos, habría mucha gente en la calle que podría reconocerlo, por lo que era mejor estar preparado y decir que es Conan en caso de encontrarse con alguien. Llegó al museo, afuera estaba llena de gente, todos apoyando a Kaito Kid. Shinichi rodeó el museo, fue hasta la parte trasera y entró en el edificio de al lado. Una vez ahí, tomó un extraño aparato que tenía y apretó unos botones. Al hacerlo, la sala de las cámaras de seguridad comenzó a llenarse de un gas somnífero, que era a dónde debía llegar. Luego, en el lugar, se cambió la ropa con el atuendo de policía que había dejado, y entró a través del sótano, por unos túneles que lo conectaban. Finalmente, recorrió todo el lugar sin problemas, hasta que llegó a la sala de las cámaras de seguridad que estaba en el último piso. Se puso la mascarilla, y al abrir la puerta, encontró a todas las personas durmiendo, gracias al somnífero que había rociado. Tomó a las 4 personas que había y las encerró en el armario de la habitación. Luego ventiló y esparció todo el gas para quitarse la mascarilla. Revisó todas las cámaras de seguridad, su posición y si estaban grabando. Las cámaras eran automatizas, así que empezó a revisar cómo manejar el sistema. Gracias a las instrucciones y manuales que tenía en su celular, pudo aprender a utilizarlos bien y vigilar todo el edificio.

Ya era de noche, cuando una silueta blanca con capa aparecía sobre un edificio cercano.

—Shinichi, ¿me escuchas?

El detective escuchó a través de su audífono la voz del mago.

—Sí. Ya revisé y todo está en el lugar calculado.

—¿Mucha gente?

—Está lleno de policías, como siempre. Pero se arrepintieron y eligieron no dejar entrar civiles al museo. El inspector Nakamori está tan eufórico como siempre.

—Increíble que siga tratando de atraparme. Bien, tantei-kun. It's show time.

—Buena suerte, Kaito.

Faltaban 5 minutos. Shinichi estaba tenso, si antes se le hacía largo el tiempo de espera, ahora era eterno. Repasaba en su mente todos los detalles, veía a la policía y a la gente de afuera que no paraba de gritar por Kid. Había determinado a través de las cámaras que al menos unas 15 personas que parecían espectadores eran en verdad agentes encubiertos. Eso lo hacía ponerse más nervioso.

Faltaban 30 segundos para la hora. Shinichi entonces empieza a manipular las cámaras, y eliminó la opción de que grabaran. Además, todas las dejó mirando fijas en un punto muerto. Solo dejó la de la sala de exposición en su lugar. Ya no quedaba nada.

A las 21:00 horas, una espesa nube de humo llenó todo el espacio. Al disiparse el humo, se pudo ver justo como Kaito Kid estaba en frente de la joya. Las personas gritaban de emoción, los policías trataron de moverse, pero ninguno pudo hacerlo. Estaban pegados al piso, y además apenas podían mover su cuerpo como si estuvieran atados. Era como que algo los tenía en gran parte inmovilizados.

—Gracias por su recibimiento. Ha pasado mucho tiempo —dijo el ladrón con una sonrisa.

—¡Kaito Kid! —gritó el inspector Nakamori—. ¡Vamos, traten de agarrarlo!

El mago dirigió su mirada hacia la cámara y sonrió. Luego se dio cuenta de que lo estaban apuntando con armas. A la orden del inspector, empezaron a disparar. Aunque solo eran balas de salva, podrían al menos retenerlo y dificultarle su paso. Kaito las evitó con precisión, y entre medio, con su bomba de humo, en un segundo desapareció y volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez al lado de la puerta. Luego, con su pistola de cartas, le disparó a cada policía en sus manos, haciéndoles botar sus pistolas.

—Estimado público, esta vez verán como robo la joya Liikkua sin siquiera estar cerca de ella.

Kaito hizo un rápido movimiento con sus manos, y luego abrió su palma derecha, mostrando la joya que hasta hace unos instantes estaba en la vitrina de cristal.

—¡Nos vemos!

Kaito en un pestañeo desapareció del lugar. El inspector Nakamori, que estaba aún sin poder moverse, usó el radio para comunicarse a todas las unidades y dar nuevas órdenes.

—¡Kaito! —dijo Shinichi— El inspector Nakamori ordenó que los del helicóptero bajaran en la azotea para atraparte. Vendrán desde arriba. Es un escuadrón especial.

—Demonios. ¿Sigues en la sala de seguridad?

—Sí. Todos los policías de este piso están dormidos. En la sala de exhibición, recién están logrando zafarse un poco de los hilos que los tienen atrapados.

—¿Cómo está el sótano?

Shinichi activó las cámaras y empezó a revisar antes de responder.

—Lleno de agentes, como mostraba el plan de la policía.

—Llego en 5 segundos.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Sí, así de pronto —dijo Kaito detrás de él, asustándolo.

—¿Cómo...?

—No hay tiempo, tenemos solo un minuto para salir del edificio.

Kaito tomó de la mano a Shinichi, corrió por el pasillo guiando al detective, mientras escuchaba los pasos que venían desde la azotea por la escalera de los oficiales que habían sido mandados por el Inspector Nakamori.

—¡Bien, tantei-kun, sujétate!

Kaito tomó su pistola de cartas, y disparó varias veces directamente contra el ventanal que estaba al final del corredor, rompiéndolo completamente. De pronto, sintió cómo un gran ruido venía desde arriba. Kaito identificó un sonido en particular, que lo hizo mirar hacia atrás y detenerse por un momento. Luego, se puso detrás de Shinichi, y lo empujó hacia la ventana rota.

Todo pasó en un par de segundos, Shinichi sin alcanzar a reaccionar, se vio fuera del edificio a través del ventanal, con un arnés amarrado en su pecho que lo sujetaba y que había aparecido de la nada, al mismo tiempo que sonaban varios disparos desde más atrás. El detective estaba asustado por los disparos que estaba escuchando y que ahora Kaito estuviera herido, sin embargo, enseguida sintió cómo lo tomaban firmemente de un brazo, quedando colgando. Al mirar hacia arriba, vio al ladrón que lo sujetaba con su brazo, abría su ala delta, y empezaba a planear entre la oscuridad.

El vuelo solo duró unos segundos, ya que el lugar elegido queda a un par de edificios de distancia.

—¡Eso fue horrible! —dijo Shinichi—. ¡Prácticamente me lanzaste al vacío!

—Estabas con el arnés. Has hecho cosas más peligrosas que ésta y me alegas por eso.

—¡Es distinto! Cuando las cosas son de vida o muerte, estás obligado a arriesgarte.

—Bueno, esto es parecido, ¿no lo crees? —dijo Kaito—. Ahora solo tengo que prepararme para la siguiente.

—Pero ¿estás bien? Esos disparos que escuché...

—No te preocupes tantei-kun. Estoy bien.

Kaito tomó la joya y la levantó para mirar la luz de la luna a través de ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Lo siento, es la costumbre. Estaba viendo si no era Pandora —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Aunque una joya mágica podría tener más poderes de los que se saben.

Kaito luego de eso, en la oscuridad, se sacó el trajo blanco para volver a ser una persona común. Shinichi lo vio cansado, observando que en verdad su vida era desgastante. Luego Kaito le pasó la joya a Shinichi, quien la guardó dentro de su bolso y se fueron del lugar. Caminaron de regreso a casa, muy felices por su victoria, Shinichi ya mucho más relajado y Kaito haciendo bromas como siempre.

Al llegar a su casa, antes de despedirse para irse a acostar, Shinichi notó una mancha en el ante brazo derecho de Kaito.

—¿Estás bien, Kaito?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —dijo el mago muy normal.

Shinichi va, toma el brazo de Kaito y lo levanta a la altura de su rostro. Al hacerlo, el mago dejó salir un grito de dolor.

—¿Y esto? ¡Estás herido! ¡Te dispararon!

—¡No es nada, solo fue un rasguño!

El detective al escucharlo aplica un poco de fuerza y Kaito vuelve a gritar.

—¡¿Por qué sigues apretándome?!

—¡¿Eso es solo un rasguño?! ¡Esto puede ser grave Kaito!

—¡Deja de apretarme Shinichi!

Shinichi le levantó la manga, vio que se la había cubierto con un pañuelo, y al sacarlo vio la herida. La bala le había pasado por la parte de afuera del brazo, no se lo había atravesado, por suerte. No era una herida grave, pero tampoco era solo un roce.

—¡Te tiene que ver un médico!

—¿Y cómo le voy a explicar esto? ¿Cómo explico que parezco de 17 años? Claro que no iré.

—¡Pero tienes que cuidarte! ¡Al menos déjame limpiarte la herida!

El detective fue a buscar su botiquín y cuando volvió, ya no estaba enojado, sino que preocupado. Empezó con un desinfectante a tocar levemente la herida.

—Yo ya me la limpié —dijo Kaito—. No seas exagerado.

—¿En qué momento?

—No te diste cuenta. Uno ve solo lo que quiere ver —dijo el mago sonriendo—. Y ahora me la iba a ver bien.

Después de un rato de silencio, Shinichi volvió a hablar.

—Fue por mi culpa, ¿verdad? —dijo Shinichi, cambiando el tema.

—¿Eh?

—Fue mi culpa que te dispararan. Por eso cambiaste de posición conmigo.

—No. Solo sucedió y pasó que me llegó a mí.

—¡No mientas!

—¡No estoy mintiendo!

—¿Por qué Kaito? ¡No tenías que hacerlo!

—¡Porque no podía dejar que nada te sucediera Shinichi!

Hubo un silencio. Los dos estaban preocupados por el otro. Kaito miró hacia el suelo, apenado.

—Me di cuenta cuando escuché que venían ya. El sonido que hacían, no eran policías, eran uniformados. Entiende Shinichi, que estás aquí por mi culpa. Porque yo quise robar Aika. Si no lo hubiera hecho, estaríamos en nuestra época, tú con tu vida normal que tanto te costó recuperar... pero en cambio estás atado a estar aquí, conmigo. Y aparte de todo eso tú te involucras y me ayudas en esto que es peligroso. Yo soy el ladrón. No debí involucrarte en esto. Y esto, solo es lo que merezco.

Shinichi se sentía raro. Ser él quien era protegido por otra persona era una situación contraria a lo normal. Siempre había sido él quién se exponía. Al verlo a Kaito así, trató de calmarlo tomando su mano.

—¿Te has estado sintiendo culpable... todo este tiempo?

Kaito no contestó y seguía sin mirarlo.

—Kaito...

—¿No sentirías lo mismo en mi lugar? —dijo de pronto el mago.

—No tenías cómo saber que esto pasaría...

—Pero pasó...

—¡Pero no es tu culpa! ¡No lo es, tú no lo hiciste a propósito! No sabías que algo así podría pasar. Y no me obligaste a ayudarte. Me diste la opción y yo acepté.

Kaito se quedó en silencio y luego le sonrió.

—Gracias, de verdad... —dijo el mago, para luego cambiar rápidamente de actitud—. ¡Pero no vuelvas a apretarme la herida!

—¡Entonces no me escondas nada! Y tendrás que cuidarte. Tenemos que conseguir que un médico te vea sin que diga nada. Puedes tener el músculo, o los ligamentos y nervios comprometidos.

—No te preocupes, Jii-chan conoce a alguien. Pero podemos verlo mañana mejor.

—Debería ser ahora.

—Ahora no. Estoy cansado.

—¡Pero ya te dije que puede ser grave!

—No es algo tan importante. Casi no me duele. Y Jii-chan se preocupará mucho.

—Está bien... Trata de no mover el brazo.

Shinichi le limpió y le envolvió después el brazo para que no lo tuviera expuesto durante la noche. Después de eso, ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones. A Kaito le costó un poco cambiarse de ropa, pero pudo hacerlo sin ayuda. Luego se acostó, pero no pudo dormir. Al rato después, tocaron su puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Sí. No puedo dormir.

—Yo tampoco.

Shinichi se sentó en el otro lado de la cama. Kaito se levantó un poco para no estar tan acostado.

—Shinichi... ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? Ya tenemos a Liikkua. Pero nos falta recuperar Aika. Y mi brazo tal vez me impida moverme un poco. ¿Y si es algo mucho más grave?

—Tranquilo Kaito. Ya pensaremos en algo entre los dos. Tu brazo sanará en algunos días. Tenemos aun un poco de tiempo.

—Sí, es verdad...

—Pero es muy raro verte así.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Eres tan confiado. Mantienes tu expresión en la cara, aunque las cosas vayan mal. Incluso no me dijiste que te habían disparado. Como si siempre tuvieras todo bajo control. Y ahora, me muestras lo que en verdad estás pensando en esas situaciones y tu preocupación.

—Ya te lo dije, esa fue una de las enseñanzas de mi padre —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—Cuando nos encontramos con Ran, hiciste lo mismo. Estabas muy tranquilo. Sabías qué decir. Sabes improvisar y mentir fácilmente mirando a los ojos prácticamente sin titubear.

—He tenido que hacerlo mucho, ¿no? Hacerme pasar por otras personas me ha ayudado a actuar mejor. En cambio, debe ser difícil para ti, alguien tan correcto como tú.

Shinichi en ese momento desvió su mirada.

—¿Sabes? Recuerdo una vez cuando era Conan en que Haibara me dijo que la situación era muy irónica. Yo que siempre buscaba la verdad, tenía que mentir a todos. Al final, hacía lo mismo que tú. Pero me lo permitía porque siempre dije que no tenía opción. Pero sí la tenía. Podría haber confiado en Ran por ejemplo, en vez de haberle mentido. Y la hice sufrir mucho a causa de mi mentira. Supongo que después de todo, no soy una persona tan buena. Tú tenías razón, usar transmisores, micrófonos ocultos y suplantar identidades son delitos igual que robar...

—Lamento haber dicho eso, Shinichi. No eres mala persona y lo hacías por una buena causa.

—Pero tenías razón. Te juzgué cuando yo hacía algo parecido. Y ahora que te conozco, me arrepiento de mi actitud.

—No somos buenos ni malos, detective. Solo somos personas normales en situaciones complicadas. Y uno debe tomar decisiones que no siempre son correctas, pero que son necesarias. Eso no nos hace malas personas. Ser malo sería ser un asesino, como los que tú persigues. Pero si no tenemos la intención de hacer daño, entonces nuestras decisiones no están mal. Desde afuera, puede que seamos egoístas y malos. Pero ¿qué más podemos hacer, cuando uno se enfrenta cosas así?

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en la conversación que acababan de tener y en lo que había pasado. Se despidieron, y Shinichi volvió a su habitación. Había sido un largo día y debían prepararse para seguir adelante.

Cuando ya era de mañana, Kaito empezó a sentirse mal. Le dolía el brazo, le molestaba mucho la luz, sentía mucho calor y cansancio. Al sentirse así, pensó en ir a buscar a Shinichi, y con dificultad se sentó en la cama. Pero al ponerse de pie y dar dos pasos, cayó desmayado en el suelo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola!**

 **¡Bueno, aquí está el primer robo! :D Traté de subir el capítulo ayer, pero el internet murió y no pude T.T**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y votos! Me han hecho muy feliz y me emociona ver que hay varias personas que siguen esta historia! :D**

 **¡Me seguiré esforzando para escribir lo mejor posible! Y tal vez siga después escribiendo nuevos fanfics, quién sabe :D**

 **¡Saludos!**


	7. Capítulo 7

Al día siguiente, Shinichi se levantó temprano. Fue a desayunar, y luego a la biblioteca a leer como acostumbraba. Luego de un rato, Shinichi se dio cuenta que Kaito aún no se levantaba. Fue a golpear a su puerta, pero al no escuchar respuesta, pensó que estaría muy cansado del robo del día anterior. Se fue a su pieza, a descansar un rato, pero ya un poco inquieto, volvió a ir a la habitación de Kaito. El mago seguía sin contestar, y Shinichi empezó a preocuparse.

—¡Kaito! ¿Estás despierto? ¡Kaito! ¡Responde!

Shinichi insistió varias veces, golpeando y gritando, pero no respondió. Entonces, preocupado abrió la puerta, y lo vio desmayado en el suelo. Kaito se sentía muy agotado, al parecer el robo le había quitado mucha energía. Escuchaba a Shinichi a lo lejos, y apenas podía abrir los ojos.

—¡Oye Kaito! ¡Kaito! ¿Estás bien?

El detective se acercó al lado de Kaito, lo levantó y lo acostó en la cama, vio que estaba transpirando, tocó su frente con la mano y se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo.

—¡Tienes fiebre! ¡Se te está infectando la herida! ¡Necesitas un médico urgente!

Shinichi preocupado tomó su celular y empezó a marcar el número de Jii. Kaito al verlo así, le tomó la mano y le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No soy yo, es que tú tienes la mano muy helada.

Shinichi asombrado por el gesto, primero no supo cómo reaccionar, después sonrió y lo regañó riendo.

—¿Qué ni siquiera en situaciones así puedes estar serio?

—Solo no quiero verte así... preocupado.

Kaito luego de decir eso, volvió a cerrar los ojos. Apenas había tenido fuerzas para decir su broma. Se quedó dormido debido a la fiebre, sin darse cuenta de que seguía tomando la mano del detective. Entre medio de su delirio, sintió como Shinichi se quedó a su lado, mientras le colocaba paños húmedos en su frente, siempre hablándole.

—¡Eres un idiota! Si te pasa algo más grave... ¿Qué va a pasar si...?

El mago quiso hablar, pero no tenía fuerzas. Pronto volvió a dormirse sin darse cuenta. Por mientras esperaba, Shinichi estaba desesperado.

 _"¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo? ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué no hice que te vieran la herida ayer?! No sé qué haré si te pasa algo..."_

Kaito durmió durante dos horas. Empezó a despertar de a poco, sin entender mucho qué había pasado. Cuando recobró un poco mejor la conciencia, escuchó cómo hablaban Jii y Shinichi muy lejos. Parecía que venían caminando hacia la habitación.

—Si lo entiendo, Jii-san. Déjeme pensarlo.

—Yo confío en usted joven Kudo. Pero le advierto que no será fácil.

—Lo sé. Pero aún hay tiempo. Y lo más importante ahora, es que él se recupere bien.

—Debieron avisarme anoche. Pero también usted debe tranquilizarse. Se ve demasiado preocupado y eso puede afectar su salud también.

—Sí, no, si estoy bien. Solo es que me preocupé por cómo estaba... Un poco más de tiempo y hubiera tenido que ser internado. Es normal que me preocupara...

Jii solo sonrió. Prefirió no decir nada, pues ya estaban en la pieza del mago. Abrieron la puerta de la habitación, y entraron. Kaito al sentirlos abrió los ojos y Shinichi al verlo despierto, de inmediato fue a su lado.

—¡Despertaste! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás mejor? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo?

—Qué raro. Aún no me has atrapado y ya comenzaste el interrogatorio.

—¡Idiota! ¡Ya comenzaste con tus bromas!

—¡No tienes sentido del humor Shinichi! Si ya me siento mejor.

—¡Y yo que estaba preocupado por ti y me sales con estas cosas!

El mago se sentó en la cama, vio su brazo y la habitación.

—Gracias por venir, Jii-chan.

—Nos dio un gran susto joven amo, pero me alegra verlo mejor ahora.

—Ya estoy bien.

—Ahora si me disculpan, debo retirarme. Nos vemos pronto. Por favor joven amo, cuídese y no ande haciendo cosas que no puede. Es mejor que el brazo de recupere bien.

—Sí, lo haré.

Shinichi fue a dejar a la puerta a Jii, mientras Kaito se quedaba solo pensando en la reacción de Shinichi. Él le había sostenido su mano, lo había cuidado, había estado a su lado todo el rato, lo podía recordar.

 _"Lo siento por preocuparte, detective... Pero me gustó sentirte a mi lado... No sé qué me pasa contigo últimamente... Cada vez estoy pensando más en ti... Puede ser... que te esté empezando a querer más de lo que pensaba"_

Cuando volvió Shinichi, Kaito saliendo de sus pensamientos, le habló.

—Oye Shinichi, ¿qué dijo el médico?

Shinichi no dijo nada, se dirigió hasta la cama y simplemente se acercó y abrazó a Kaito. El mago sorprendido, se sonrojó al sentirlo tan cerca y luego se apoyó en su hombro, respondiendo a su abrazo.

—No vuelvas a asustarme así, Kaito...

Kaito se sentía muy sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo, que no era alguien que realizara esos gestos de afecto. Y el estar así de cerca de él lo hacía confundirse más.

—No... no lo haré de nuevo.

El detective por su parte también sentía el corazón acelerado al estar junto al mago y solo después de un rato se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Cuando se separó de él, también estaba un poco sonrojado.

—Así que... —dijo Kaito tratando de controlar su nerviosismo—, aunque te dije que no, hiciste venir a un médico para acá.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo Shinichi siguiendo la conversación—. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar si hubiese sido yo?

Kaito sintió una opresión en el pecho. La misma que sintió la noche anterior al sentir que alguien los seguía y que Shinichi estaba en peligro.

—Probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo —dijo sonriendo—. Pero ¿qué dijo el médico?

—Tienes una infección leve y tu herida es superficial. Tuvo que colocarte puntos para cerrarla. No puedes mover mucho tu brazo y podrías seguir sintiendo dolor estos días. Tienes que tomar antibióticos, antiinflamatorios y analgésicos. En unas semanas deberías estar bien.

—Te dije que no era nada importante.

—¡Idiota! ¡Podría haber sido mucho peor! ¡No sabes...!

Shinichi fue interrumpido por Kaito, quien con su mano izquierda de la nada, sacó una flor azul, que tenía un lazo blanco que decía "Gracias". El detective sin palabras, simplemente tomó la flor.

—No volveré a preocuparte así, Shinichi.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin mirarse. Shinichi luego de reaccionar, le sonrió.

—Eres increíble. Aún sin tu mano dominante eres capaz de hacer magia.

—Hay que estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

Shinichi salió de la habitación para ir a buscar algo de comida para Kaito. Al llegar a la cocina, se sirvió primero un vaso con agua, lo tomó y luego suspiró.

 _"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por él...? Me siento tan extraño..."_

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, Shinichi estuvo cuidando de Kaito quien tenía la indicación de hacer reposo y estuvo acompañándolo en cada momento. En la noche, antes de dormir, el detective fue a verlo.

—¿Necesitas algo Kaito? Ya me voy a dormir.

—No, estoy bien.

Shinichi quedó en silencio. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero que no era capaz de hacerlo. Se iba a ir, cuando Kaito lo detuvo.

—¿Qué me estás ocultando?

El detective quedó paralizado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? No hay nada...

—No mientas, Shinichi. Te conozco, no eres bueno mintiendo. Se te nota que hay algo que no me quieres decir.

—Jii-san encontró quién tiene a Aika.

—Yoichi Mashima, un ladrón retirado que ahora maneja una banda de tráfico de drogas y joyas.

—¿Cómo sabes? —dijo Shinichi sorprendido.

—Tengo mis trucos —respondió Kaito guiñando un ojo—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¡Después de todo lo que pasó, preferí no decir nada! Estaba más pendiente de que estuvieras bien.

—¿Y en qué pensaron ustedes ahora?

Kaito escondió su mirada, porque ya temía que era lo que iba a decir.

—Jii-san sugirió... que yo me hiciera pasar por Kaito Kid esta vez.

Kaito en un susurro casi inaudible, respondió aún sin mirar.

—No...

—Aún lo estoy pensando... pero por tu brazo...

—¡Dije que no!

Los ojos de Kaito mostraban decisión y molestia. Shinichi trató de explicarse.

—¡Pero estás herido! ¡No vas a ser capaz! ¡El médico dijo que estarás varias semanas con las molestias!

—¡¿Qué pasó con tu gran ética?! ¡¿Qué no eres un delincuente?! ¡¿Qué nunca robarías?!

—¡Pero es que la situación...! ¡No lo voy a hacer porque quiera! ¡Tú mismo dijiste que a veces necesitamos hacer este tipo de decisiones!

—¡Estaré bien en unos días! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! ¡No es una fractura o algo así!

—¡Estás usando más tu mano izquierda! ¡Por algo no quieres ocupar tu mano derecha! ¡Aunque no lo digas, sé que te duele moverla Kaito!

—¡No sabes a lo que vas!

Shinichi se dio vuelta e iba saliendo de la habitación, cuando de la nada se encontró a Kaito delante de él, sosteniendo su brazo fuertemente. El detective se quedó sorprendido, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, aún no entendía cómo podía hacer algunas cosas. Kaito decidido, pero más calmado, rompió el silencio primero.

—No soy alguien débil que necesite tu protección, detective. Y no soy como ninguno de tus amigos que no conocían tu situación hace un par de meses atrás.

Shinichi se quedó sin palabras. Nuevamente se quedó pensando en cómo siempre era él mismo quien corría todos los riesgos en las situaciones peligrosas, pero ahora tenía a un compañero que hacía lo mismo. Kaito era igual de decidido que él y se parecían más de lo que le gustaría aceptar. Kaito por su parte, de a poco empezó a soltar la mano del detective, esperando una respuesta. Después de un rato, Shinichi respondió.

—Yo tampoco lo soy, Kaito. No huiré de mi destino.

—¿Podemos discutirlo al menos? ¿Si es que de verdad podrías?

Shinichi sonrió.

—No me voy a poder deshacer de ti, ¿no, mago inmaduro?

Kaito respondió también con una sonrisa.

—Ni yo de ti, detective entrometido.

* * *

En los días siguientes Kaito se fue sintiendo mejor, y empezaron con la preparación del segundo robo. Por más que Kaito discutiera con Jii y Shinichi, ninguno quería que usara aún su brazo, por lo que Shinichi empezó a aprender un poco de magia y a revisar bien la seguridad del lugar donde estaba Aika. Habían muchos detalles que ver y cada día era agotador.

Una tarde, antes de partir de nuevo al bar donde Jii, Kaito descansaba en su habitación. Estaba tirado en su cama, pero al revés, con los pies hacia las almohadas y sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Estaba muy serio, mirando el techo mientras pensaba.

"Espero que Likkua con Aika de verdad funcionen, sino no sé qué otra solución podría haber. Ahí sí que Shinichi se enoja conmigo, no quiero ni pensar en eso... ¿Qué haré cuando regresemos? Tendré que tener más cuidado con las joyas que robaré, investigarlas mejor para evitar estar en problemas como éste. No quiero más cosas raras mágicas... Necesito encontrar a Pandora pronto y atrapar a esos hombres. Shinichi ahora podría atraparme cuando quisiera, va a ser más complicado... pero lo que más me preocupa de eso... Me preocupa su estúpido sentido de justicia... estoy seguro que va a querer atrapar a esos hombres... y ellos quizás que le puedan hacer. No quiero que se involucre. Si le pasa algo... no sé si lo soportaría... ¡Ay Jii-chan! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que contarle?! Preferiría que me odiara como antes, pero que no se meta en esto... Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?... Mi prioridad es encontrar a Pandora... y atrapar a los asesinos de mi padre... Ahora tardaré más tiempo en robar para evitar estos hechizos raros..."

Kaito estaba muy concentrado, prácticamente no pestañeaba si quiera. Cada cierto tiempo, tomaba su pistola de cartas que tenía cerca y sin mirar disparaba a las cosas de la habitación para practicar su puntería usando solo su vista periférica. No dejaba de pensar ni de mirar el techo, parecía completamente absorto en su propio mundo.

En ese momento Shinichi lo fue a ver a la habitación. Lo vio tan serio que lo sorprendió y se quedó un momento mirándolo, dándose cuenta que algo lo tenía preocupado. Luego de un rato le habló.

—Kaito, ¿qué...?

En el mismo instante en que Shinichi había empezado a hablar, Kaito había tomado su pistola y en 1 segundo había cruzado su brazo sobre su cuerpo para disparar a su lado derecho, hacia el detective. No movió nada más que su brazo. Shinichi dejó de hablar al momento que recibió la carta justo a su lado, rozándole su brazo, sorprendiéndose de su acción. La carta rebotó en la pared y cayó al suelo.

—Estaba practicando mi puntería —dijo Kaito sin mirarlo aún.

Shinichi empezó a alegarle mientras se acercaba.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Podrías haberme herido con eso!

Kaito cambió la expresión seria de su cara a su clásica sonrisa y se sentó en la cama. Shinichi se sorprendió con ese cambio tan drástico.

—¡No seas exagerado! ¡Sé manejar esto! Aunque si hubiera querido, te hubiera apuntado a tu cabeza y ahora tendrías un lindo rasguño en tu cara.

—¡Idiota! ¡Ni siquiera estabas mirando!

—Tranquilízate tantei-kun, siempre eres demasiado serio.

—¡Y tú...! Siempre tan inmaduro...

Shinichi se quedó en silencio sin terminar bien la frase.

 _"No... No es solo eso. Usas tus bromas para no mostrar lo que en verdad te sucede. Ya lo has hecho antes..."_

—Shinichi, ¿pasa algo?

Kaito de pronto interrumpió los pensamientos del detective.

—No, estoy un poco cansado, con todo lo de estos días y la preparación para recuperar la joya... ¿Vamos a tomar un poco de aire?

—¿No tenemos que ir donde Jii-chan?

—Sí, pero vamos más tarde. Tenemos tiempo.

—Está bien.

Shinichi salió de la habitación y Kaito quedó medio confundido, sabía que su amigo no era mucho de salir y prefería estar en casa leyendo encerrado. El mago entonces solo lo siguió y salieron tal como el detective había dicho.

Después de caminar un rato, llegaron al parque de Beika. Los dos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol y estaban en silencio, cuando de pronto Shinichi habló.

—Kaito... Hay algo que debo decirte...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Shinichi cuidando a Kaito, que lindo ^^ :D**

 **¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! ¡Gracias por sus votos y sus comentarios! ¡Siempre me animan mucho! ¡Me alegro tanto de que les guste! :D**

 **¡Nos vamos acercando al final! ¡Creo que quedan solo 2 capítulos! :O Más el epílogo, que creo que no puede faltar :D**

 **¡Seguiré atenta a sus comentarios! Espero que lo disfruten :D**

 **¡Saludos!**


	8. Capítulo 8

Kaito se sorprendió por la seriedad con la que Shinichi hablaba.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo... Bueno... Es que... He decidido que no intentaré atraparte cuando regresemos...

Kaito se quedó sorprendido al escucharlo. No esperaba algo así. El detective estaba diciendo que ya no quería entregarlo a la policía. Como no pudo decir nada, Shinichi continuó hablando.

—Lo he estado pensando mucho... y... después de todo lo que hemos vivido, creo que es lo correcto.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya tienes muchas cosas con las que lidiar, con esa organización detrás de ti... Sé que no es algo fácil... Sé que eso te mantiene preocupado siempre... Al menos seré un problema menos en tus robos.

Kaito sonrió. Se sentía agradecido por el gesto del detective.

—¡Es una pena! ¡Realmente voy a extrañar los enfrentamientos contigo, tantei-kun!

—¿Eh?

—Tienes que reconocer que cada vez que nos enfrentábamos era muy divertido. Aunque sí... es un alivio saber que no tengo que lidiar con tu maldita habilidad.

—¡No era divertido! Realmente sí hay una parte de ti que roba por gusto.

—Ahí te equivocas, Shinichi. Lo que disfruto es hacer magia y ver los rostros de personas escépticas sorprenderse... así como tú disfrutas ver la cara de la gente cuando dices tus deducciones brillantes...

Shinichi se rió al escucharlo. Igual tenía algo de razón.

—Sí, era divertido perseguirte... Ninguno de nuestros encuentro era igual a otro. Siempre había algo único... Bueno, hay otra cosa también que...

—Shinichi, espera —interrumpió Kaito muy serio.

—¿Eh?

—Sé lo que vas a decir ahora, pero me negaré. No voy a dejar que te involucres en atraparlos a ellos. Y esto no está en discusión. Simplemente no te dejaré.

Shinichi se sorprendió al escuchar que Kaito había adivinado sus pensamientos. El mago lo veía fijamente, mostraba determinación en su mirada. Al verlo así, el detective sabía que no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

—Hay algo que no me puedes negar Kaito.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Asistir a tus robos... —dijo Shinichi mientras miraba al cielo—. Piénsalo, sería sospechoso si de un momento a otro dejo de interesarme en Kaito Kid. Todos saben que siempre voy detrás de ti... Así que siempre estaré ahí.

Katio sonrió. Entendió solo con esas palabras a lo que el detective se refería: Shinichi iba a respetar su decisión, pero siempre estaría cerca por si en algún momento necesitaba ayuda.

—Supongo... que puedo aceptar eso... Gracias Shinichi.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer... al menos por ahora...

—Hablando de mis robos, Shinichi... tengo una duda desde hace tiempo y quiero que me lo confirmes.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo el detective.

—Hace mucho tiempo, cuando partí siendo Kaito Kid, hice un robo, un poco diferente... en la torre del reloj y estoy seguro que tú estuviste ahí... ¿es así? —le preguntó Kaito.

—¿En la torre del reloj? —Shinichi se quedó pensando un poco hasta que sonrió—. Eso fue hace como un año, ¿no?... Lo recuerdo... Le pedí al Inspector Megure que me llevara y fuimos...

—En helicóptero —Kaito terminó la frase sonriendo—. Entonces ahora que lo confirmé...

Kaito se acercó y le pegó en el brazo a Shinichi.

—¡Ayyyyy! ¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dispararme?! ¡¿Querías matarme, Shinichi?!

—¡Claro que no, debía detenerte y eliminar la proyección que tenías sobre el reloj!

—¡Pero no sabías en qué parte del reloj estaba!

—Ya, bueno sí, pero me imaginé que estabas en las manecillas.

—¡Te mereces el golpe, podrías haberme herido!

—Ya, perdón... ¡Pero no tienes porqué pegarme!

El detective con su brazo empuja a Kaito hacia el lado, lo que hace que él se caiga.

—¡Tú no tienes por qué empujarme!

Kaito se levanta y trata de empujar a Shinichi por la cintura, pero cuando lo hizo, él también perdió el equilibrio. Terminaron cayendo los dos, Shinichi de espaldas contra el pasto y Kaito encima de él, con sus brazos a cada lado del detective. Los dos se miraron a los ojos por un momento, sin reaccionar, sin saber qué hacer.

Luego de unos segundos, el momento fue interrumpido por una pelota de fútbol que cayó donde estaban ellos. Kaito aprovechando la interrupción, se levantó y se separó de él, completamente sonrojado y, desviando la mirada, devolvió la pelota hacia donde había venido, a un grupo de niños que estaban varios metros más allá.

Shinichi por su parte, también con la cara roja, no dijo nada mientras se levantaba y volvía a sentarse. Miraba a Kaito quien estaba de espaldas hacia él, pensando en la atracción que había sentido hacia el mago hace un momento. Kaito volvió a sentarse al lado del detective, estando los dos en silencio. Los dos se habían sentido atraídos uno por el otro, pero no querían admitirlo.

—¡Perdón, yo...!

—¡Lo siento, no me...!

Los dos habían hablado al mismo tiempo, y se habían interrumpido. Luego de eso se pusieron a reír.

—No deberías empujar a las personas que están heridas —dijo Kaito sonriendo, mostrando su brazo vendado.

—¡¿Ahora sí reconoces que estás herido?! ¡Solo cuando te conviene! —dijo Shinichi molesto.

—Nunca he dicho que no lo esté, solo digo que no es algo grave.

—Eres un descarado.

Los dos siguieron hablando de sus vidas, molestándose y finalmente se les pasó todo el día sin darse cuenta. Al anochecer, pasaron a comer a un local y luego se fueron a su casa. Antes de dormir, Shinichi pasó a ver a Kaito.

—Oye, recuerda que mañana te sacan los puntos.

El mago estaba barajando unas cartas, las tomó y guardó en un pañuelo, para luego lanzar el pañuelo hacia el techo. Las cartas empezaron a caer por toda la pieza, pero de pronto algunas quedaron colgadas del techo. Shinichi las miró sorprendido, viendo que tenían algo escrito:

 **"Lo sé, mañana a las 14:00 viene el doctor"**

—No tienes que tratarme como a un niño, yo recuerdo las cosas, tantei-kun —le alegó el mago.

Shinichi aún medio sorprendido, sonrío y antes de irse a su habitación le dijo.

—Está bien. Me voy a dormir... —Shinichi iba saliendo, pero se detuvo en la puerta para mirar a Kaito de nuevo—. Me alegro que hayas vuelto a ser el mismo mago alegre de siempre. Nos vemos mañana.

Shinichi salió y Kaito se quedó sorprendido al escucharlo.

 _"'Que haya vuelto a ser el mismo'... quieres decir que... ¿solo me sacaste de la casa para que me sintiera mejor? ¿Que lo de no atraparme...?... ¿Cómo lo supiste...? Siempre me sorprendes, detective... Gracias... Me haces feliz con cosas así..."_

Shinichi por su parte en la habitación pensaba en lo que le había dicho.

 _"Sí, me di cuenta Kaito... Reconocí esa mirada que tenías en la tarde cuando estabas en tu habitación... Es la mirada que todos los que vivimos con la incertidumbre y el peligro cerca tenemos al pensar en eso... Ese pensamiento que nos absorbe hasta lo más profundo, solo de pensar que dependemos únicamente del destino para poder encontrar a nuestro objetivo... Solo los que hemos vivido en esa oscuridad podemos entenderlo y reconocerlo... Me alegro de que al menos por un momento, puedas olvidarte de eso..."_

* * *

Pasaron 3 semanas, llenas de preparaciones y prácticas para poder obtener la joya que necesitaban. Cada vez faltaba menos, habían acordado que el robo sería en 9 días y Shinichi ya se sentía alterado. Trataba de estar de tranquilo, pero no podía. Esa mañana, al levantarse, se dio cuenta que Kaito ya no estaba en su habitación. Lo buscó por toda la casa, solo para darse cuenta que estaba solo, lo cual lo puso más nervioso. De pronto, encontró una nota en su escritorio de la biblioteca.

 **"Tengo cosas que hacer, regreso al medio día. Kaito Kid"**

—¿Por qué usa la firma de Kaito Kid? Está loco... Pero ¿dónde estará? —se dijo Shinichi.

El detective tomó su celular y llamó a Kaito. Después de mucho rato que sonara, el mago contestó.

—¿Sí? —dijo Kaito susurrando.

—¿Dónde andas?

—Ya te dije que tengo cosas que hacer... —dijo Kaito hablando muy bajo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? Te podría haber ayudado... ¿Y por qué estás murmurando?

—No es algo que tú puedas ayudarme... eh...

De pronto por el teléfono, Shinichi escuchó la voz de una mujer.

—¿Estás con alguien? Escuché a una mujer... —dijo Shinichi sorprendido.

—No... es que.. no puedo hablar ahora Shinichi. Regreso como en una hora. ¡Nos vemos!

Kaito cortó la llamada y Shinichi se quedó con la duda de qué podría estar haciendo y dónde estaba. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que estaba con una mujer. No dejaba de pensar en eso.

 _"¿Por qué no me avisó que no estaría? Ojalá no se meta en problemas... ¿Por qué salió a escondidas?... Pero ¿quién era ella? ¿Por qué está con él? ¡Ayy! ¿Por qué me molesta tanto esto?"_

Shinichi entonces sin poder hacer mucho más, se levantó y se puso a leer uno de sus libros, pero no se podía concentrar. Después de una hora, salió a caminar sin rumbo, estuvo dando vueltas durante otro largo rato, hasta que se sintió cansado. Antes de volver, pasó a una tienda a comprar una lata de café helado. Cada vez se sentía más agotado, necesitaba despertar. Estaba buscando qué tomar, cuando le habló una chica de como 15 años.

—Disculpe... ¿Puede alcanzarme las galletas que están allá arriba?

Shinichi la miró, se veía que era muy tímida y le respondió muy fríamente.

—Si, no hay problema.

El detective se inclinó para alcanzarlas y se las pasó.

—¡Muchas gracias, oniichan!

Shinichi siguió su camino por el pasillo de la tienda, hasta que sintió una voz que reconoció enseguida.

—¡Pensé que me reconocerías, tantei-kun! ¡Estás perdiendo tus facultades de detective!

Shinichi sorprendido al reconocer la voz, se dio vuelta para encontrarse a la misma chica que acababa de ayudar, sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente.

—¡¿Kaito?! ¡¿Eres tú?! ¡Pero...!

—¿Qué pasa Shinichi? ¿O prefieres que te diga oniichan? —dijo Kaito nuevamente con voz de chica.

—¡No me molestes! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡¿Cómo te desapareces así?! ¡Me podrías haber avisado!

—No te enojes conmigo —dijo Kaito poniendo cara de pena.

Shinichi al verlo así, sonrió.

—Es muy extraño escucharte y verte así... ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso? ¿Dónde estabas que necesitabas andar como mujer?

—Es un secreto... o estaba viendo algunos detalles para nuestro plan.

Shinichi movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, suspiró y luego le acarició la cabeza como si fuera una niña y suspiró.

—Ya, vayámonos a casa mejor...

—Espera, me cambiaré de ropa aquí en el baño.

Kaito fue y regresó a los dos minutos, pero ya vestido como él mismo. Luego compraron comida en la tienda y se fueron. Al llegar a casa, llegaron a descansar en la sala de estar. Shinichi se sentó en el sillón, mientras Kaito seguía de pie cerca de la ventana.

—¿Estás molesto? —dijo Kaito preocupado.

—No, es solo que... ¿esa mujer que escuché por el celular eras tú?

—¿Acaso eso importa? ¿O es que estás celoso? —dijo Kaito molestándolo.

—¡Claro que no! Solo estaba preocupado... —dijo Shinichi un poco sonrojado.

Kaito rió antes de hablar.

—Sí, era yo, pero me llamaste en muy mal momento.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Fui a la mansión de Mashima. Siempre voy antes a los lugares donde son mis robos.

—No serás tú el que robe esta vez.

—Eso es solo un detalle, tantei-kun. Igual tenía que ir.

—¿Y? ¿Hay algo que hayas averiguado?

—Lamentablemente sí... Desalojan la mansión en 3 días más.

Shinichi se quedó un momento en silencio al escuchar eso. Eso cambiaba todo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí... —dijo Kaito muy serio—. Necesitamos adelantar nuestro robo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola!**

 **¡Nos acercamos al final! ¡Quedan dos actualizaciones más!**

 **Les cuento que tengo otra idea para otro fanfic KaiShin :D Empecé a escribirlo, pero me faltan muchos detalles por pensar aún. Así que cuando tenga algo más o menos armado, lo empezaré a publicar :D**

 **¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! ¡Muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Soy muy feliz de recibir su apoyo!**

 **¡Saludos!**


	9. Capítulo 9

La noticia había afectado a Shinichi. Muchas dudas invadían su mente en ese momento.

—Shinichi, ¿estás bien? —Kaito se preocupó al ver que Shinichi no decía nada.

—Sí... Si es en 3 días... entonces ¿cuando crees tú que sea el mejor día?

—Lo antes posible... —dijo el mago muy serio—. El plazo máximo es que sea mañana por la noche.

—Mañana...

—Lo otro es esperar a dónde se la llevan, la seguridad de ellos no cambiará mucho, solo las características del lugar.

Shinichi estaba muy concentrado pensando, sin escuchar a Kaito. Creía que era muy pronto para hacerlo, pero si se la llevaban lejos, ya no tenían mucho tiempo más para quedarse ahí. El mago al verlo así, tomó su pistola de cartas y disparó una vez hacia la cabeza de Shinichi y bajó la pistola. El detective lo miró y la carta pasó apenas por un centímetro al lado de su cara. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar de nuevo, Kaito volvió a levantar su pistola, y disparó, haciendo que Shinichi se levantara y se moviera. En total disparó 8 veces, apuntando cada vez que se movía alrededor de la sala. El detective no apartaba la vista del mago y fue capaz de esquivar cada uno de los disparos, quedando de pie cerca de la puerta y Kaito en medio de la habitación apuntándolo.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Estás loco?! —le alegó Shinichi muy enojado.

—Sí, estás preparado.

Shinichi se quedó sorprendido al escuchar esa frase.

—Te estabas preguntando si de verdad estabas preparado para hacerlo, ¿no? Yo te estoy diciendo que sí lo estás.

El detective entendió a lo que se refería y le contestó.

—Que haya evitado tus cartas no significa que lo esté.

—No es el evitarlas, es el cómo lo hiciste.

—¿Eh?

—Usaste tu cuerpo lo mejor posible para evitarlo, sabes calcular bien el tiempo en que se demora en atravesar el aire y llegar el disparo y logras tener los reflejos para actuar. Para el primer disparo, cualquier persona que lo hubiera visto diría que fallé. Pero yo te apunté directamente a tu cara y vi lo que hiciste. Hiciste un movimiento casi imperceptible de unos centímetros para evitar la carta. Fue muy preciso.

Shinichi se quedó en silencio al escuchar la explicación. Kaito se acercó para quedar al frente de él, mirándolo con esos ojos violáceos llenos de cariño y preocupación.

—Shinichi... Esta será tu decisión... Lo que decidas, yo te apoyaré.

El detective sonrió.

—No voy a dejar que te arriesgues tú esta vez...

—Como tú quieras, detective.

El resto del día lo pasaron hablando de los detalles para el robo. Para cuando terminaron, ya era de noche, y estaban un poco cansados. Los dos amigos estaban nerviosos ante lo que les esperaba, Kaito había notado a Shinichi más serio de lo normal y eso ya era mucho. Antes de dormir, fue a verlo a su habitación.

—Shinichi, ¿puedo pasar?

El detective estaba recostado de espaldas encima de la cama, con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—Sí, sí, pasa.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto preocupado.

—Es normal, ¿no? Un robo así no es algo que uno haga todos los días.

—Tranquilo, Shinichi. Todo estará bien.

—Es extraño Kaito —dijo el detective—. He perseguido muchos criminales, pero nunca pensé que sería uno de ellos.

—No te sientas mal —dijo el mago sentándose a su lado—. Técnicamente, no nos quedaremos con la joya.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, cada uno pensando en los posibles problemas que ocurrieran al día siguiente. En un momento Kaito se recostó también en la cama, mirando el techo muy fijamente.

—Shinichi... ¿Qué pasará después? Si todo resulta bien... ¿Mañana... volveremos a nuestra época?

Shinichi se sorprendió. Estaba tan involucrado en todo esto el último mes y había pasado tanto tiempo que se había olvidado ya de eso.

—Supongo que... volveremos a nuestras vidas normales... como antes...

Kaito al escuchar eso se le oprimió el corazón. Hacía ya un tiempo que había aceptado que el detective le provocaba sentimientos más allá de la amistad. Pero dudaba de Shinichi. A veces le daba indicios de que sentía lo mismo. Pero dudaba de si eran reales o si él en verdad lo aceptaría. Después de todo, él era uno de sus enemigos, solo estaban en una de sus treguas. No pudo sentir más que pena al saber que estos días se acabaron y que dejaría de estar a su lado.

Shinichi por su parte también se sentía triste. Se había acostumbrado a esa vida tranquila, sin escuela, y a tener al mago molestándolo y haciendo trucos siempre. Una parte de él no quería volver a lo de antes. Además, el solo pensar en no volver a ver a Kaito lo ponía triste. Podía ser que ya no volvieran a verse y eso lo hacía sentir peor.

—Va a ser raro —dijo Kaito después de varios minutos de silencio—. Como despertar después de un sueño loco.

—Sí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo... más de 2 meses... ¿volveremos 2 meses después de cuando sucedió todo?

—¿Cómo va a ser así? Habremos desaparecido todo este tiempo, nos estarán buscando.

—Bueno, no es la primera vez que desaparezco de la nada —dijo el detective riendo, recordando el día en Tropical Land.

—Entonces ¿habremos perdido estos meses en nuestra época? —dijo Kaito pensando.

—No lo sé, solo es mi primer viaje en el tiempo —dijo Shinichi sonriendo.

Kaito sonrió al verlo así, bromeando, feliz y relajado, ya no tan serio como estaba.

—Para el siguiente viaje, invítame también. Esto resultó muy divertido.

—¡Idiota, no quiero repetir esto!

Kaito rió al ver su expresión.

—A veces, tantei-kun, solo debes aprovechar lo que la vida te entrega. Y disfrutar de eso. Muchos darían su vida por tener este tipo de experiencias.

—Justo yo soy todo lo contrario. Nunca creí en magia y nada sobrenatural.

—Bueno, detective incrédulo —dijo Kaito levantándose—. Tal vez es justamente por eso que tenías que pasar por esto. Duérmete luego, que mañana se decide todo. Nos vemos.

Kaito salió de la habitación, dejando a Shinichi pensando en lo que había dicho.

 _"Tal vez por eso tenía que pasar por esto... ¿Esta será la verdadera razón de nuestro viaje? Para entender que las cosas imposibles sí existen..."_

Teniendo esos pensamientos, Shinichi finalmente se quedó dormido.

* * *

El día había llegado. Esta vez no había anuncio, ni ganas de ser el centro de atención. Al ser una mafia, sabían que no involucrarían a la policía, pero tratar con gente peligrosa los tenía a los dos tensos. Lo más difícil había sido el entrar al lugar, era una mansión de 5 pisos, había mucha vigilancia, así que habían tenido que distraerlos para que Shinichi pudiera infiltrarse a través de una ventana que daba a un pequeño bosque. Como él no estaba acostumbrado a cambiarse de ropa fácilmente, estaba ya vestido como Kaito Kid, tapado con una gran capa negra, oculto en un rincón.

—¿Me escuchas, Shinichi?

—Sí... Por Dios, ¿cómo eres capaz de moverte con un traje tan incómodo?

—¿Ya te arrepentiste, tantei-kun?

—¡Claro que no!

—Bien, escucha. Donde está guardada Aika hay dos personas, por lo que están desactivadas todas las alarmas. Lo importante será tratar con esos dos y la clave de la caja de seguridad.

—Está bien. ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy afuera como te prometí.

—¿Y el generador?

—Arreglado. Pero será temporal. Nos dará sólo unos 2 minutos de oscuridad.

—Está bien. Gracias.

—Buena suerte, Kaito Kid.

Las 22:00 horas llegaron y la sala dónde estaba la joya Aika se llenó de humo. Los dos hombres que estaban en el lugar se sorprendieron, desenfundaron sus armas y trataban de apuntar, pero no veían nada. Luego, se sintió en el aire cómo dos cartas volaban de la nada hacia sus manos, y botaban sus pistolas. Para Shinichi disparar una pistola de cartas era muy sencillo después de saber cómo disparar armas de verdad.

—Caballeros, lamento interrumpir su noche, pero vengo por una joya en especial.

Al despejarse el humo, vieron una silueta blanca frente a ellos. Los dos fueron en contra de él, pero el ladrón muy hábilmente los golpeó a cada uno con una fuerte patada que los hizo caer al suelo. Shinichi luego se acercó a la caja fuerte, rápidamente la abrió con las huellas dactilares que Kaito había conseguido del jefe y tomó la joya. Después volvió a llenar la habitación de humo y huyó del lugar. Los hombres que estaban en el suelo contactaron a sus compañeros a través de sus audífonos.

—¡Hay un intruso aquí! ¡Se ha infiltrado un intruso!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Quién es?! —dijo una voz ronca dirigiendo.

—¡E-Es Kaito Kid!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El ladrón?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

—¡Ya se ha ido! ¡Apareció aquí en el segundo piso!

En ese momento, hubo un apagón.

—¡Enciendan el generador! —volvió a decir la misma voz ronca—. ¡¿Qué sucede con el generador?!

El líder de la banda, Yoichi Mashima estaba enfadado. Las luces no volvían, había un problema también con el generador independiente. Salió de donde estaba, hacia el primer piso, para ir a ver qué pasaba con la luz. Por mientras, Shinichi huía por los pasillos, escondiéndose en el techo cada vez que escuchaba que alguien se aproximaba. Sin luces y solo con ayuda de celulares, los hombres no podían distinguirlo cuando se alzaba gracias al gancho con cuerda que Kaito le había pasado. Logró subir al cuarto piso entre todo el movimiento, pero luego las luces se encendieron nuevamente. Shinichi logró ocultarse en una habitación pequeña, que solo tenía unas cajas y un escritorio. Escuchó nuevamente esa voz ronca perteneciente a Mashima.

—¡Escucha, Kaito Kid! ¡Te tenemos rodeado! ¡Entrega la joya, y no serás asesinado! ¡No tienes escapatoria!

Todos los hombres tenían sus armas en mano. Shinichi estaba en una situación complicada, pero no se dejaría atrapar. Estaba muy cerca ya de poder salir del lugar. Luego tomó un espejo, y lo colocó por debajo de la puerta. A través del ángulo y de su posición, observó la situación. En el cuarto piso solo veía 3 hombres. Escuchaba mucho ruido por los pisos inferiores, imaginaba que Mashima ahora iba subiendo desde el primer piso.

—Si quieres la joya —la voz de Kaito Kid resonó por toda la mansión—. Entonces encuéntrala.

Shinichi reconoció la voz de Kaito que decía eso. Luego, empezó a escuchar a distintos hombres hablar y disparos por varios lugares.

—¡Señor, hemos visto a Kaito Kid, está en el segundo piso, ala derecha!

—¡Lo hemos visto ahora en el quinto piso, en la sala de estar!

—¡Acaba de aparecer acá, en el tercer piso!

Shinichi no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Contactó al mago a través de su audífono.

—¡No me digas que estás aquí como Kaito Kid!

—Bueno, no lo diré —dijo el mago irónicamente.

—¡Idiota! ¡Tú no te cuidas! ¡Te dije que no intervinieras!

—No es el momento de discutir... Nos vemos, tantei-kun.

Kaito le cortó la comunicación, dejando a Shinichi molesto con la situación. Por mientras, Yoichi Mashima estaba enfadado. No sabía a dónde ir, así que dio la orden de disparar para detenerlo, pero dejándolo con vida. Quería ser él quien eliminara al ladrón. Mashima se quedó en el segundo piso, pensando en que probablemente el mago quería hacer creer que estaba arriba cuando en verdad podría haber permanecido en donde apareció por primera vez.

En ese momento, Shinichi tomó su celular y presionó un código en una aplicación especial. Al hacerlo, varias bombas de humo fueron activadas en todos los pisos. Luego tomó el inhibidor de señal que tenía y lo activó. Era arriesgado porque perdería el contacto con Kaito, pero era la mejor opción en el momento.

Aprovechando todo el caos, Shinichi llegó hasta las escaleras del quinto piso, donde se mantuvo en alerta. Mientras tanto, Mashima se angustiaba al no ver nada, trataba de dar órdenes por su comunicador.

—¡Encuéntrenlo y tráiganlo hasta!

—Señor —dijo uno de sus guardaespaldas—. Mi comunicador no funciona. El celular tampoco tiene recepción.

—¡¿Qué?!

Mashima se dio cuenta que tampoco funcionaba el suyo. Pero más se sorprendió cuando al disiparse el humo, pudo ver que en el suelo había varias joyas iguales a Aika repartidas. Ninguno lo podía creer. Todas eran iguales y parecían reales. Todos los hombres estaban ahora pendientes de poder reconocer la joya original. Era un caos y se habían olvidado de su objetivo principal. Mashima, al no tener comunicación, no podía dar órdenes, así que siguió buscando él mismo a Kaito Kid.

Al mismo tiempo, que se desataba el caos en los pisos inferiores, Shinichi que se había mantenido escondido, fue sorprendido por dos hombres con pistolas.

—¡Kaito Kid! ¡Ya no puedes huir! —luego el hombre tomó su comunicador y hablaba a través de él—. ¡Jefe, jefe! ¡¿Oye, pero qué le pasa a esta cosa?!

El hombre disparó, pero no pasó nada. Revisó su arma y se dio cuenta que no tenía balas.

Shinichi recordando lo que le había dicho Kaito, sonriendo respondió.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú. Soy el mago capaz de realizar milagros.

—¡Mierda! ¡Tú hiciste esto!

—¡Oye, anda a avisar al jefe y a los demás! ¡Yo me quedo vigilando! —dijo el hombre que se había mantenido callado.

—¡Sí!

Shinichi se quedó solo con el otro hombre. El detective pensaba en que éste era el mejor momento para huir, pero no sabía cómo.

"Si esa pistola sí tiene balas, y dispara, puedo evitarlo. Una bala de pistola viaja a 350 km. por hora. Pero no va a disparar porque tiene miedo ahora de que su arma también esté vacía y no pueda hacer nada. Si llegan más hombres, ya se complica un poco... Si le disparo una carta, con la distracción podría atacarlo y luego tratar de correr... "

Los pensamientos de Shinichi se interrumpieron por la voz del hombre.

—¿Te quedaste sin ideas, Kaito Kid?

Shinichi sonreía muy tranquilo.

—No. Solo que en este momento yo tengo el control. Tú no puedes hacer nada más que esperar.

Shinichi se mantenía tranquilo, como si fuera el verdadero Kaito Kid. En ese momento, el hombre se puso a reír y bajó la pistola. Shinichi reconoció inmediatamente la voz de su amigo al escucharlo.

—Vaya Shinichi, sí que aprendiste bien —dijo Kaito, sacándose la máscara del hombre.

El detective estaba muy sorprendido.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!

—¡Era demasiado arriesgado para decirte! ¡No es fácil hacerse pasar por uno de ellos! Pero ahora...

Kaito con una bomba de luz, de pronto estaba vestido como Kaito Kid y Shinichi como una persona normal.

—¡Oye! ¡Pero en qué momento...!

—¡Eliges momentos muy malos para hablar tantei-kun! ¡Hay que encargarnos de otra cosa antes! Tenemos un invitado, así que ponte detrás de mí.

En ese momento llegaba Mashima, quién con una sonrisa de satisfacción apunta al ladrón. Shinichi se había escondido detrás de Kid para que no lo viera.

—Debo reconocer que fuiste muy hábil, Kaito Kid. Pero hasta aquí llegaste. Seré yo quien te elimine.

Mashima disparó, pero Kaito se movió junto con Shinichi, evitando el impacto, en un movimiento en que ambos parecían muy sincronizados. La pistola de Mashima solo disparó una bala, ya que no tenía más. Mientras tanto, Kaito, que le había quitado la pistola de cartas a Shinichi cuando cambiaron de rol, empezó a disparar cartas sin parar. Mashima se desconcentró y evitaba ser golpeado, lo que le impedía recargar su arma. Shinichi entonces aprovechó la situación y tomando una de las réplicas de Aika que aún tenía, la puso en el suelo y le pegó una patada directa. La joya golpeó a Mashima en la cabeza, dejándolo sangrando y un poco confundido, lo que les dio tiempo de salir del lugar.

Los dos corrieron finalmente hasta la habitación por donde Shinichi había entrado. Kaito había dormido a todos los otros hombres que estaban en ese piso. Al llegar a la ventana, Kaito extendió su gancho hacia uno de los árboles de afuera, tomó a Shinichi por la cintura, y ambos salieron del lugar hasta el bosque.

Al llegar al suelo, los dos estaban con la adrenalina al límite. Kaito mantuvo a Shinichi tomado por su cintura por un rato y los dos se miraban fijamente. De a poco, el mago soltó al detective, quien aún no reaccionaba y sonrió.

—¿Pasa algo, tantei-kun?

—No...

Shinichi se alejó tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que tenía debido a la cercanía que tuvieron.

—¿Ves como todo salió bien? ¿Ves que sí eras capaz? —dijo el mago muy feliz.

—¡Esto es muy difícil Kaito! —dijo Shinichi—. ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estarías adentro?! ¡¿Y cómo me cambiaste de ropa tan rápido!?

—No me ibas a dejar hacerlo si te decía... Y no te preocupes, no vi nada indebido —dijo Kaito con una sonrisa malvada.

—¡Idiota! —lo retó Shinichi con la cara roja—. ¡No me refiero a eso!

—No te enojes Shinichi —dijo Kaito pasándole una flor azul que había sacado entre sus manos.

El detective lo miró sorprendido como siempre, sonrió y le preguntó.

—¿Por qué siempre me das flores azules?

Kaito quien aún usaba su disfraz de Kid, le sonrió.

—Un mago siempre se preocupa de su audiencia. Lo menos que puedo hacer, es darle un hermoso detalle de despedida al único espectador de esta noche...

Shinichi se quedó callado por un momento solo mirando a Kaito.

—Eres muy caballero para ser un ladrón...—dijo levemente ruborizado—. Es por esa palabrería que tienes tantas admiradoras.

—Y al parecer, sigo sumando admiradores —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

Shinichi dejó de mirarlo, para empezar a arreglar las cosas y Kaito se cambió de ropa en un segundo. Finalmente cuando estaban listos para partir, el mago miró miró la joya triste.

—Tenemos las dos joyas...

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Creo... que ya ha llegado la hora de volver...

Se pusieron a caminar en silencio. Primero pasaron donde Jii, a entregarle las cosas que les había proporcionado y a agradecerle por su ayuda. Después caminaron a casa lentamente, mientras los dos pensaban en que era la última vez.

—Bueno tantei-kun... disfruté mucho este tiempo... —dijo Kaito mirando el cielo.

—Yo también Kaito... Se siente raro pensar que ya no estaremos acá...

—Sí... ¿mantendrás nuestro trato?

—¿Eh?

—No usarás nada de lo que sabes... para atraparme.

—¿Estás preocupado? Estoy seguro de que encontrarías una forma de zafarte...

—¡No me digas que ahora te arrepentiste!

—No te preocupes Kaito... No lo haré...

El camino fue largo. No hablaron mucho ya que cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos. Pasada la medianoche ya habían llegado a casa. La luna brillaba en el cielo despejado. Los dos entraron en silencio y fueron hasta la biblioteca que es donde mantenían guardada a Likkua. Cada uno tomó una de las joyas.

—Kaito...

El mago se sorprendió al escucharlo y lo miró. Shinichi parecía como si fuera a decir algo importante.

—Yo... nosotros... nos... volveremos a ver, ¿cierto?

En ese momento, ambas piedras empezaron a brillar. Los dos al mirarlas sabían que ya no había vuelta atrás. Kaito suspiró antes de hablar y sonrió amablemente.

—¡Claro que sí, Shinichi! ¡No dejaré de molestarte!

De pronto, el terremoto comenzó. Y al igual que la primera vez, entre la luz y el movimiento, los dos perdieron el conocimiento.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola! :D**

 **¡Y lo lograron! ¡Empezó el hechizo! ¿Dónde aparecerán ahora? ¿Qué pasará?**

 **¡Próxima semana, último capítulo! Subiré el capítulo final y el epílogo juntos :D Así que será como un capítulo doble :D**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, a los que empezaron a seguirme, ¡les agradezco mucho! Me han hecho muy feliz :D**

 **¡Les deseo a todos una hermosa navidad! ¡Que sea una linda celebración!**

 **¡Saludos!**


	10. Capítulo 10

Era de día. La luz de la mañana se filtraba por la ventana, mientras sonaba la alarma del despertador. Shinichi, agotado no quería levantarse aún, pero despertó debido al ruido. Apagó la alarma y al ver a su alrededor, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su habitación ahora volvía a tener los muebles antiguos.

—No puede ser... ¡Kaito!... ¡Kaito, ¿estás por ahí?

Se levantó rápidamente y fue a la habitación de huéspedes, pero no había nadie. Recorrió su casa y todo era como antes. Fue a su escritorio, prendió su computador y vio que se iniciaba normalmente . Revisó la fecha: 6 de abril de 2017.

—Es el día posterior al robo de Kaito... Volvimos... o al menos yo...

Shinichi estaba lleno de dudas. Lo último que recordaba era estar frente a Kaito, ambos con una joya mientras resplandecían de forma intermitente.

 _"¿De verdad es real esto o no? ¿O ha sido todo un sueño? ¿Estaré soñando ahora?"_

Shinichi entonces de dio cuenta que andaba con la misma ropa que andaba el día anterior en el futuro. Tenía incluso en sus bolsillos parte del dinero que les quedaba y unas hojas sobre el robo.

 _"Entonces sí fue real."_

Después de muchas dudas, miró la hora y se dio cuenta que debía ir al instituto. Sin pensarlo, tomó el dinero y las hojas que tenía en sus manos, lo guardó en su bolso y fue a ducharse. Mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para salir, se sintió muy solo.

 _"La casa se siente muy sola... muy grande. ¿Siempre fue así? Me siento solo. Esto está muy vacío... ¿Cómo estará Kaito? ¿Estará bien? ¿Cómo podré saber de él?"_

Shinichi luego de estar listo, se dirigió al instituto, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había vivido.

* * *

Era de mañana ya. Sabía que debía levantarse, pero se sentía agotado. De pronto, abre los ojos, y se extraña del lugar donde está. Kaito se sienta en su cama y se da cuenta que está en su casa.

 _"Funcionó... Todo terminó... Regresamos..."_

Tomó su celular y lo prendió. Era el día siguiente al robo que había hecho en el museo y tenía una gran cantidad de llamadas de Jii. Luego vio las noticias: Kaito Kid había desaparecido después de haber robado a Aika, pero ya había devuelto la joya. Aún medio confundido, Kaito llamó a Jii aún pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

 _"¿Cómo es que devolví la joya si es que no estaba? Esto no tiene sentido... Es raro... Es raro estar acá... Mi casa me parece extraña. Me acostumbré a vivir allá. Me acostumbré a estar siempre con él. Quiero estar con él. Quisiera saber cómo está ahora... "_

—¡Joven amo! ¿Es usted?

Kaito volvió a la realidad luego de escuchar la voz de Jii al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí, soy yo. Estoy bien.

—Me tenía muy preocupado anoche, pero al ver que había devuelto la joya me sentí más aliviado. ¿Dónde andaba?

—No me va a creer cuando le cuente todo, Jii-chan. Aún no lo creo yo. Pero mejor se lo digo en persona, iré mañana para allá.

—¿Mañana? ¿Y los preparativos para el robo del fin de semana?

—No lo haré... Esa joya, Likkua... ya sé que no es Pandora.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Mañana le digo. Hoy tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Nos vemos Jii-chan!

Kaito colgó para luego volver a tirarse en su cama. No podía creer que estuviera ahí después de tanto tiempo.

 _"¿Por qué le dije que no podía hoy? Debería ir igual... Aunque lo que realmente quiero es encontrarme con Shinichi..."_

Luego de un rato, Kaito se levantó y se preparó para ir a clases. No se quiso ir con Aoko a la escuela, se fue más temprano a caminar un rato. Necesitaba estar solo un momento. Después de caminar sin rumbo, se fue justo a tiempo al instituto y antes de la hora de entrada, llegó a su salón.

—¡Kaito, casi llegas atrasado! No estabas en tu casa. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Aoko con preocupación.

—¡No seas exagerada, Ahoko! Llegué bien y solo salí antes.

—¿Seguro que no estás enfermo?

Su amiga, al momento que dijo eso, colocó su mano en la frente del mago para ver si no tenía fiebre. Kaito con la situación recordó lo que había pasado cuando le habían disparado. Recordaba la preocupación del detective y todo lo que lo cuidó esos días.

 _"Su mano se sentía distinta... Shinichi... estarás en clase ya también. ¿Te sentirás igual de extraño que yo ahora? Volver a la escuela, volver a esto se siente ajeno. Realmente lo extraño... Pero ¿qué puedo hacer ahora? Podría ir para allá, pero las cosas cambiaron. Ya no tenemos motivos para vernos. Solo podríamos encontrarnos por casualidad..."_

El día estaba pasando muy lento para Kaito. No estaba poniendo atención en nada y aunque estaba realizando sus trucos habituales, tenía su mente en otro lado. Aoko seguía peleando con él como siempre, pero sentía que había algo distinto.

Todo seguía igual hasta la hora de almuerzo. Kaito recordó los últimos días que había pasado con Shinichi.

 _"Quiero verlo. Necesito verlo. Necesito ver al menos que está bien, que no ha tenido problemas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que fijarme en él? ¿En uno de mis rivales? Aunque... estoy casi seguro que también sentía algo por mí... ¿Será así?... Necesito saberlo. Además, me prometí a mí mismo que le diría... Voy a verlo. Tengo que ir."_

Kaito se paró de su asiento y dijo que debía irse. Pero antes de poder salir, fue detenido por otro estudiante que acababa de llegar.

—No puedes irte sin responderme, Kuroba-kun.

* * *

El día de Shinichi había sido parecido al del mago. En la escuela se encontró con Ran como siempre. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, siempre se encontraba pensando en Kaito, sin poner mucha atención a lo que pasaba.

 _"¿Y si voy a su casa? Demonios, no recuerdo bien dónde quedaba. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero si voy al sector, tal vez pueda encontrarla. Si es que no está muy cambiado. Sino... lo otro es esperar al siguiente robo que anuncie... ¡Pero puede pasar mucho tiempo antes de eso!... Lo extraño mucho. No puedo dejar de pensar en él... "_

—Oye, Shinichi, ¿qué te pasa hoy? —le preguntó Ran

—¿Eh? —le dijo él, apenas reaccionando.

—¡Estás muy distraído!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Sí lo estás Shinichi! ¿Es porque Kaito Kid se escapó de nuevo?

Shinichi se sorprendió y se sonrojó levemente.

—¡No, no es eso! Ya no atraparé a Kaito.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué estás diciendo Shinichi?!

—Eh... no, o sea... me refiero a que no pude atraparlo, pero seguiré intentando.

—Estás muy raro Shinichi... Si no te conociera, diría que estás enamorado... Tú no eres así.

Shinichi al escuchar eso, se sintió extraño y su cara se puso completamente roja.

—¡Idiota! ¡No digas tonterías!

Ran rió un poco al ver su reacción y luego prefirió dejarlo tranquilo al ver que Shinichi no iba a hablar. Él seguía metido en su propio mundo.

 _"No he querido aceptarlo... no he querido pensar en eso... pero sí, es verdad... Ran tiene razón... Amo a ese despreocupado mago inmaduro, que siempre tiene un motivo para sonreír... Quiero verlo... quiero ver esa sonrisa despreocupada... Pero ¿cómo lo encuentro ahora?"_

A la hora de almuerzo, Shinichi abrió su bolso para buscar su celular y encontró los papeles que había guardado en la mañana que estaban en su bolsillo. Le llamó la atención uno que estaba muy arrugado y lo abrió. Era el poema de las joyas, el cual estaba rayado entero, menos en la primera frase que nunca logró descifrar. La leyó nuevamente.

 _"Cuando se encuentre con su compañero, Aika les dará lo que necesitan... lo que necesitan... no será... Si Kaito no fue solo al futuro... era porque yo también tenía que ir... Necesitábamos hacer este viaje juntos porque... porque teníamos que conocernos... De otra forma, yo nunca habría logrado conocerlo detrás de su disfraz... Sí es así, tengo que ir a buscarlo... No me puedo quedar así..."_

Luego de eso, tomó su celular y finalmente lo prendió después de tenerlo apagado todo este tiempo. Tenía varias llamadas y mensajes, algunos de la policía preguntando dónde estaba y qué había pasado con Kid. Justo en ese momento, recibió una llamada que no esperaba. Era Saguru Hakuba.

—¿Sí? —contestó Shinichi.

—¿Kudo-kun? —preguntó un poco sorprendido Saguru—. ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué pasa Hakuba? ¿No estabas fueras de Japón?

—Volví esta mañana y mi padre me dijo que desde ayer que no podían contactar contigo. Llevo llamándote desde que regresé.

—Tenía mi celular apagado y recién lo encendí.

—¿Entonces Kaito Kid no te hizo nada?

—¡Idiota! ¿Qué podría hacerme? —dijo Shinichi alterado—. No es alguien que haga daño.

—Lo dices muy convencido, Kudo-kun. Bueno, creo que...

En ese momento Shinichi escuchó un fuerte ruido del otro lado del teléfono, luego de un largo silencio.

—¿Hakuba? ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Responde!

—No seas tan exagerado tantei-kun. Solo pasó que Hakuba voluntariamente me pasó su celular para hablar contigo —dijo Kaito desde el otro lado.

Shinichi al escuchar la voz del mago se le aceleró el corazón. Salió rápidamente de la sala para poder hablar bien con él.

—¡Kaito! ¿Estás bien? ¿No tuviste problemas? No estabas cuando...

—Tranquilo Shinichi, estoy bien. ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí... estoy bien. Me alegro de escucharte... no sabía dónde estarías o si hubiera funciona... Espera. ¿Qué le hiciste a Hakuba?

—Solo un pequeño un truco, nada que no se mereciera.

—¡Kaito! ¿Qué no puedes estar sin molestar a los demás?

—¡Es él el que siempre me molesta! —alegó Kaito—. Como sospecha de que soy Kid, llegó preguntándome por ayer y por ti. Y ahora que se habrá dado cuenta de que nos conocemos, probablemente empezará a interrogarme sobre cómo te conocí... Solo quería sacármelo de encima un momento.

—¿Y qué le dirás sobre eso? —preguntó Shinichi preocupado.

—Eso es fácil. Nos conocimos mientras tú estabas haciendo tu investigación secreta, durante esos meses que desapareciste de los medios. Te ayudé con eso y por eso nos hicimos amigos.

—Tú siempre mintiendo tan fácilmente...

—Técnicamente, no es mentira. ¿No, Conan-kun? —dijo Kaito irónicamente.

—¡Idiota! ¡Ya no me llames así!

—Lo siento, pero ya debo irme. Hakuba viene para acá y no está muy feliz con lo que le hice. ¡Nos vemos más tarde, Shinichi!

—¡Espera, Kaito...!

Kaito cortó la llamada, dejando a Shinichi con una sensación de vacío de no poder pedirle que se vieran. Pero luego de un momento sonrió al pensar que el mago estaba bien y que seguía actuando igual que siempre. Además, ya que Kaito había logrado comunicarse con él, y se había despedido diciendo que se verían más tarde, estaba seguro de que pronto lo buscaría para que se vieran.

Pasaron las últimas clases, hasta que ya debían regresar a casa. Shinichi ya estaba mucho mejor que en la mañana, se veía más tranquilo y feliz. Ran lo había invitado a ir a comer a un nuevo local que había abierto antes de ir a casa y de tanto que había insistido, él había aceptado. Shinichi entonces fue a su casillero a buscar sus zapatos, cuando al abrirlo se sorprendió de encontrar en él una flor azul. Shinichi la tomó en sus manos, reconociendo que era el tipo de flor que Kaito siempre sacaba de la nada en sus manos. Al tomarla, sonrió, se sonrojó y buscó alrededor para ver si es que estaba. Pero no había nadie más cerca.

—Ese idiota... siempre me hace sonreír... —se dijo hacia sí mismo.

—Shinichi, ¿quién pudo dejarte esa flor? ¿Acaso sabes quién fue?

—Ehh... No... no lo sé.

—Probablemente es una de tus admiradoras.

—Debe estar en la casa... Lo sé... —murmuró para sí mismo para luego dirigirse a su amiga—. Lo siento Ran, debo irme. Nos vemos mañana.

Shinichi salió corriendo antes de escuchar la respuesta de su amiga. Si esa flor había llegado al casillero, era porque él había estado en el instituto. Kaito había logrado comunicarse con él y luego había ido a buscarlo hasta allá. Necesitaba verlo. Por instinto, sabía que estaría en su casa. El corazón del detective estaba acelerado solo por saber que Kaito había pensado en él también.

Después de un rato corriendo, llegó a su casa. Al llegar, abrió la puerta y gritó.

—¿Kaito?

Shinichi no escuchó respuesta. Se sintió un poco desilusionado. Pero, aun así, empezó a recorrer su casa completamente. Al ver todas las habitaciones, se dio cuenta que no había nadie. Sin embargo, al volver a la biblioteca reconoció al mago que le estaba dando la espalda, con uniforme de instituto, sorprendiendo al detective.

—¡¿De dónde apareciste?!

—¡No es justo! —alegó Kaito—. ¡No tienes ninguno de los libros de magia que tenías ayer!

—¡Pero si te había dicho que no los tenía!

Kaito se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

—Me alegro que hayas llegado. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba acá?

—Soy un detective, ¿lo olvidas? —dijo Shinichi de forma arrogante como siempre.

—Entonces, detective... ¿puedes deducir por qué estoy aquí?

Shinichi se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de Kaito.

—Tal vez... porque... querías hablarme de algo... o no sé...

Kaito se acercó a Shinichi hasta que estuvo al frente de él, mirándolo fijamente.

—Parece más una adivinación que una deducción... —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. ¿Puedes deducir la verdadera razón por la que te doy flores azules?

—Ehh... bueno, yo... —Shinichi estaba sorprendido por la pregunta y estaba medio nervioso—. ¿No era lo que dijiste ayer?

El mago sonrió, levantó su mano izquierda y mostró que sostenía la flor que había dejado en el casillero del detective. Shinichi al verla, miró su bolso y se dio cuenta de que estaba abierto y que no había notado cuando la había sacado de ahí. El mago luego colocó su mano derecha unos 5 centímetros sobre la flor y empezó a mover sus dedos. Al hacerlo, la flor empezó a crecer lentamente y a cambiar. El tallo se hizo mucho más largo, las hojas crecieron y se fueron envolviendo unas con otras, hasta que se convirtió en una hermosa rosa azul.

—La razón de las flores... Es porque siempre que te la regalo, sonríes sinceramente. Y esa sonrisa ilumina todo tu rostro, haciendo que esos ojos tan azules como esta flor brillen aún más.

Kaito le pasó la rosa a Shinichi, quien apenas reaccionó. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y no dejaba de observar la rosa. Tuvo una sonrisa involuntaria, que desapareció a los segundos al darse cuenta de que lo había hecho. Luego de un momento, estando ya serio y un poco avergonzado, Shinichi miró al mago a los ojos.

—Y la razón por la que estoy aquí... —siguió Kaito—. Es porque necesitaba verte...

Kaito en ese momento, lo abrazó por la cintura, lo atrajo hacia é, y besó a Shinichi en los labios. Primero el detective quedó sorprendido, pero luego correspondió al beso del mago, siendo un beso lleno de amor y apasionado. Pasaron varios segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que los dos se separaron por la falta de aire.

—Te amo Shinichi... —dijo Kaito—. Me estaba volviendo loco sin ti...

Shinichi estaba completamente sonrojado con lo que acababa de pasar y luego de unos segundos, se acercó de nuevo a Kaito para abrazarlo fuertemente, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mago, mientras se apoyaba en su hombro. Parecía como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca más.

—Te extrañé tanto hoy... yo también te amo, Kaito...

Kaito abrazó aún más fuerte a Shinichi al escuchar esa frase. Demostraba todo el amor y felicidad que sentía por saber que sus sentimientos sí eran correspondidos. Esta vez fue Shinichi quien lo besó, uniéndose en un beso tan apasionado como el anterior.

Ése fue el fin de su rivalidad.

FIN.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola! :D**

 **¡Final feliz! :D :D**

 **Este capítulo está mucho más centrado en lo que ellos sentían que en cosas que pasaron, pero creo que era necesario mostrar cómo estaban interiormente.**

 **¡Muchas gracias como siempre por su apoyo! ¡Por sus comentarios! :D Espero que les haya gustado el final :D**

 **¡Lean el epílogo! :D**

 **¡Saludos!**


	11. Epílogo

**Enero del año 2027**

Era una tarde una semana después del año nuevo. Hacía frío afuera, estaba nublado. Alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, Shinichi llegó a su casa. Entró y se dirigió a su pieza, donde vio a Kaito jugando con unas cartas.

—Llegaste temprano hoy —dijo el mago feliz ordenando todo en un segundo.

—Sí... el caso fue más sencillo de lo que parecía. ¿No tenías ir a hacerle un favor a tu mamá?

Shinichi se acercó y besó a Kaito mientras el mago lo abrazaba.

—Sí, pero te estaba esperando, tantei-kun —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—¿Qué quieres, Kai? ¿Qué plan extraño tienes ahora? —preguntó Shinichi desconfiado.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Yo solo quería esperarte —dijo el mago inocentemente.

—Porque no me llamas así a menos que tengas una idea loca y quieras algo.

—No es algo que quiera, es algo que tenemos que hacer, Shin-chan.

—¿Y qué es?

—Tenemos que mudarnos por unos meses —dijo Kaito muy feliz.

Shinichi lo miró confundido. De todas las opciones locas que sabía que se le podían ocurrir a su novio, no había pensando nunca en eso. El detective se sentó en la cama y Kaito se sentó a su lado.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo Kai?!

—¡Sabía que lo olvidarías Shin-chan! ¡Ya estamos en enero del 2027! ¡¿Sabes qué pasará en abril?!

Shinichi abrió los ojos sorprendido, se tiró hacia atrás en la cama y puso sus manos en su rostro.

—¡No me digas que es este año! ¡Ya han pasado diez años!

—Sí... Por eso no podemos estar aquí.

—Cómo lo pude olvidar... —dijo el detective mirando el techo—. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

—¡Vamos a recorrer el mundo! —dijo Kaito feliz—. Vamos por toda Europa recorriendo cada país por una semana... Podemos...

—¡Eres muy soñador Kai! ¡Sabes que no podemos costear algo así por 3 meses!

—Estás rompiendo todas mis ilusiones —dijo el mago apenado.

Shinichi al verlo así, no se aguantó, lo tomó del brazo y lo trajo hacia él, tirándolo a la cama. Kaito quedó acostado, apoyado en su pecho.

—Ya, no te pongas así —dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

—Estás preocupado...

—Claro que sí...

—¡No te preocupes Shin-chan! Podemos irnos a vivir en las afueras de Tokio. Un poco de tranquilidad te ayudaría, has estado muy ocupado últimamente. Les diremos a todos que nos iremos de Japón y estaremos solos, tú y yo, así no nos molestarán. Además, igual tenemos que mantenernos cerca, por cualquier cosa.

—Es una buena idea... Apartarnos del mundo, así como cuando todo comenzó.

Kaito se levantó un poco, para mirar a Shinichi.

—Empezaré a buscar el lugar entonces. Podría ser en Kamakura. Así estaríamos al lado de la playa. Sería muy relajante.

—Sí, me gusta Kamakura... Entonces tenemos que organizar todo, y revisar toda la casa... Quitarle la contraseña al computador... Hay que quitar todas las fotos en que estamos juntos...

—Deja las fotos, aunque las viera, el Shinichi del pasado igual no lo creería —lo molestó el mago.

—Ni yo me lo creo —dijo Shinichi irónicamente—. Yo, el gran detective del este, tiene un novio que era uno de los ladrones más buscados de Japón.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿De verdad? —lo miró Shinichi incrédulo.

—Sí... aún no puedo creer que llevemos tanto tiempo juntos... qué paciencia la mía.

Kaito al decir eso se levantó rápidamente de la cama, mientras Shinichi, molesto, trataba de alcanzarlo.

—¡Idiota! ¡Yo soy el que debe soportar tus tonterías!

—¡No te enojes Shin-chan, si sólo es una broma! —dijo el mago mientras lo abrazaba.

—Sigues siendo el mismo mago infantil, Kai —dijo Shinichi sonriendo —. Hay muchas cosas que hacer. ¿Dónde dejaremos las cosas que no deben ver?

—Te diría que solo las guardaras en la bodega aquí, pero sé que me dirás que no. Entonces... —dijo Kaito después de pensarlo un poco—. Podemos arrendar una bodega de almacenaje.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor... Además hay que ver toda la información que está pública en internet, y cambiar lo necesario.

—No es justo —dijo Kaito—. Quizás a cual de todos tus contactos de la policía o del fbi les vas a pedir el favor para eso... Sabes que siempre quise saber en qué estaba yo en esta época...

—Y por eso mismo me encargaré de que no lo sepas Kai —dijo Shinichi sonriendo.

—Está bien. Entiendo que es lo correcto. Tampoco yo me lo creería... —respondió Kaito sonriendo—. Shin-chan, por si lo has olvidado, hay que avisarle a Jii-chan de esto, para que esté preparado y hay que ir a ver mi casa también.

—Pero tu casa está vacía, solo la sala de Kid tiene cosas.

Kaito sonrió. Shinichi con su mirada entendió a lo que se refería.

—Ahh, ya recuerdo —dijo el detective—. Me dijiste que fue ahí donde te escondiste esa vez que te enojaste conmigo.

—Sí... Aunque no hay muchas cosas, pero ya que debemos limpiar todo rastro...

—Bien —dijo Shinichi tomando su celular—. Haremos una lista con todas las cosas que tenemos que dejar arregladas. La casa, el dinero, tu casa...

El mago se rió en voz baja, sorprendiendo a Shinichi.

—¿Qué pasa, Kai?

—¿Lo vas a aceptar ahora, Shin-chan? ¿Que si fuiste tú quién dejó todo planeado para que no nos quedáramos vagando por ahí sin nada? ¿Que no era solo una gran coincidencia? ¿Que no era imposible que sí supieras que llegaríamos?

—¡No me molestes! ¡Lo lógico era pensar eso! —dijo Shinichi medio molesto.

—¡El señor racional no es capaz de aceptar que hay cosas que van más allá de su entendimiento!

—¡Ya para Kaito!

Shinichi se levantó para atrapar a Kaito, lo tomó por los brazos, lo tiró a la cama y se puso encima de él. Pero luego de eso, el mago desapareció y en un segundo, era Shinichi quien estaba de espaldas sobre la cama, con Kaito encima sujetándolo. El detective iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Kaito quién lo besó apasionadamente durante unos minutos, hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

—Acéptalo Shinichi —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—No me vas a dejar tranquilo hasta que lo diga, ¿cierto?... —respondió Shinichi también sonriendo.

—Si ya sabes, para qué preguntas.

—Está bien... tenías razón... Dios, no puedo contra ti, Kai-chan.

—No escuché que alegaras por el beso.

—Nunca voy a alegar por eso —dijo Shinichi, abrazando a Kaito y besándolo nuevamente.

* * *

 **Junio de 2027**

En el pueblo costero de Kamakura, esa mañana soleada, Shinichi leía tranquilamente en la sala de estar.

—¡Shin-chan! ¿No nos podemos quedar más tiempo aquí? —dijo Kaito interrumpiendo la lectura del detective.

—Sabes que ya tenemos que volver.

Shinichi cerró su libro para abrazar a Kaito que se había sentado a su lado.

—¡Pero es que ha sido tan tranquilo!

—Sabes que nuestra vida está allá Kai... Tu academia, mi agencia, nuestros amigos...

—Sí... Es que me gusta estar solo con mi tantei-kun...

—No me vas a convencer Kaito...

—Bueno... voy a cocinar... ¿podrías ir a comprar algunas cosas que me faltan? —dijo Kaito muy feliz levantándose.

—Eso era lo que me querías pedir originalmente, ¿cierto?

—¡Cómo crees! ¡De verdad me gustaría quedarme más tiempo acá!

—Mmm... Tú no me engañas... Está bien, dime qué necesitas.

Shinichi salió de la casa para ir a la tienda que estaba a 15 minutos caminando. Después de comprar, en el camino de regreso empezó a sentir que era seguido por alguien. Miró hacia atrás y vio a una chica de unos 15 años que estaba a unos metros de distancia. Al verla, decidió ir a hablarle.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

La chica se avergonzó al verlo, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas antes de que hablara.

—Entonces sí es usted... El detective Kudo Shinichi...

Shinichi la miró muy sorprendida, para luego sonreírle.

—Sí... soy yo

La chica sonrió muy feliz.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó ella muy emocionada—. Disculpe que lo siguiera, pero yo lo admiro... y me daba vergüenza acercarme...

—No te preocupes. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Fujimoto Kaori.

—Bien Kao-chan. ¿Quieres acompañarme un rato?

La mirada de ella se iluminó ante esa frase y luego hizo una reverencia.

—¡Muchas gracias Kudo-san!

Los dos se pusieron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Shinichi.

—¿En qué curso vas?

—A-Acabo de pasar a primero de secundaria.

En ese momento sonó el celular de la chica. Ella al verlo, primero dudó en contestar y se puso un poco nerviosa.

—Discúlpeme, debo contestar.

Kaori se alejó de él y empezó a hablar. Se veía un poco nerviosa al hacerlo, por lo que Shinichi que la veía de lejos se preocupó.

—¿Pasa algo?

—N-No, está todo bien.

Luego de eso, ella cortó la llamada y volvió al lado del detective.

—Discúlpeme por la interrupción.

—Está bien. ¿Era tu novio?

Ella se sonrojó mucho al escuchar eso. Shinichi sonrió al ver su tierna reacción.

—N-No...

—Pero quieres que lo sea...

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Kao-chan, deberías arriesgarte y decirle lo que sientes.

—P-Pero tengo miedo...

—Dime algo, ¿te llamó porque necesitaba algo o solo para saber de ti?

—Me llamó porque dijo que estaba preocupado por mí... Porque desde ayer que no hablamos... Y estaba tratando de ubicarme.

Shinichi entonces se paró frente de ella.

—Como detective, entonces te aseguro de que él siente lo mismo por ti. Si se preocupa por ti, si quiere saber de ti, si te llama es porque te quiere.

Kaori se sintió muy feliz al escuchar eso. Luego retomaron la caminata.

—Kudo-san, ¿usted se ha declarado a alguien?

—La verdad, fue mi novio quien lo hizo...

—Él debe ser muy afortunado de estar con un detective como usted.

Shinichi sonrió y Kaori lo miró sorprendida.

—Siento que soy yo el que es afortunado... de estar con ese inmaduro que siempre me hace sonreír...

Kaori sonrió y ocultó su mirada. Shinichi al verla sintió que sus palabras habían influido de alguna manera a tomar la decisión.

—Kao-chan, te debo dejar aquí. Esa es la casa donde me estoy quedando.

Ella deteniéndose, vio bien la casa que tenía en frente, como tratando de observar cada detalle. Luego miró a Shinichi y le hizo una reverencia.

—¡Muchas gracias, Kudo-san! ¡De verdad, muchas gracias!

Shinichi se sorprendió un poco por la efusividad de ella.

—Cuídate, Kao-chan.

Ella entonces siguió por el camino, muy feliz. Shinichi se quedó viéndola, había algo que le había llamado la atención de esa chica. Luego entró a la casa.

—Ya llegué, Kai-chan.

—¡Bienvenido! ¿Trajiste todo?

Kaito se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla y recibirle la bolsa.

—Creo que sí... Sabes, me encontré con una niña que decía ser mi admiradora. Era adorable...

Kaito lo miró extrañado, para luego volver a a concentrarse en la cocina.

—Siempre te encuentras a alguien que te admire, Shin-chan.

—Sí, pero... ella no me preguntó de casos o de cómo ser detective como otros... era muy tímida y algo extraña...

—Tal vez no se atrevía, si era tímida...

—Puede ser...

Kaito suspiró. Estaba de espaldas a Shinichi, quien estaba sentado en la sala, cuando después de dudarlo un poco, le habló.

—Shin-chan...

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Te acuerdas... cuando todo esto pasó, cuando vinimos a esta época... que uno de los últimos días, cuando despertaste yo no estaba en casa?

—¿Eh?... Mmm... Sí... recuerdo que me dejaste una nota y yo estaba muy molesto contigo... luego apareciste de la nada en... el negocio... disfra...zado...

Kaito dio media vuelta para encarar a su novio. La cara de Shinichi de sorpresa decía que ya lo había resuelto.

—¡No! ¡No, no, no, no...! —dijo Shinichi sin creerlo—. ¡Kaito! ¡¿No me digas que...?!

—Parece que te acabas de encontrar conmigo —dijo Kaito sonriendo nerviosamente—. Yo soy Kaori... ¡Pero puedo explicarlo!

Shinichi más que enojado estaba sorprendido y avergonzado. Después de todo, acababa de hablar con Kaito del pasado... sobre su propia relación.

—¡¿Cómo es posible?! —dijo Shinichi.

—Bueno... es que el día anterior a ese... buscando uno de los planos de la mansión para robar, encontré oculta dentro de tu escritorio una dirección... que era aquí en Kamakura... Mi idea no era hablar contigo, solo quería verte, saber en qué estabas, pero te diste cuenta de mi presencia... y bueno... ya sabes...

—Espera, espera, espera... ¿No se supone que ese día habías estado en la mansión? ¿El día que supiste que dejarían ese lugar?

—Ah sí... eso... Bueno, digamos que salí tan temprano que era de noche aún —dijo Kaito nervioso—. Es más fácil infiltrarse en un lugar de noche... Primero fui a la mansión, averigüé todo, revisé todo el lugar, instalé los micrófonos que necesitábamos... Cuando me desocupé, aún era temprano... Tenía la dirección conmigo y después de mucho pensarlo, la curiosidad me ganó.

—¿Cómo pudiste...?... Me refiero a ¿cómo pudiste tener la valentía para hacerlo? Realmente aún me sorprende las cosas que eres capaz de hacer... ¡Era algo muy arriesgado! —dijo Shinichi aún sorprendido.

Kaito se sentó al lado de Shinichi y le tomó la mano.

—No lo sé, solo lo hice... Necesitaba saber que estabas bien y que eras feliz... Pero esa conversación fue la que me dio esperanza. A pesar de que por lo que dijiste parecía que sí estábamos juntos, aún no estaba completamente seguro... Quién sabe, podías estar con otro inmaduro... Pero me aferré a esa esperanza.

Shinichi estaba con la cara completamente roja. Kaito aún nervioso siguió hablando.

—Esa noche... cuando estaba solo en mi habitación, hice varias promesas. Prometí que te diría lo que sentía, pasara lo que pasara. Tenía que arriesgarme y saber si sentías lo mismo que yo. Prometí que lo haría cuando regresáramos. Siempre pensé que si algún día me atrevía, sería así, no antes, porque esa no era nuestra realidad y sentía que no era correcto. Era como que no iba a ser real si lo hacía mientras seguíamos aquí. También prometí que si todo salía bien, solo te diría sobre este encuentro, el día en que volviera a suceder, porque no sabía cómo podrías reaccionar... Y por último, prometí que, aparte de los futuros robos que haría en los que no te quería involucrar, éste sería el último secreto que te escondería.

Shinichi entonces lo abrazó fuertemente.

—¿No estás enojado Shin-chan?

—No... No puedo enojarme con este gesto tan... extrañamente tierno.

Kaito sonrió al escucharlo. Se separó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Tenía tanto miedo de tu reacción, Shinichi!

—Tú no conoces el miedo. Solo actúas, haces lo que sientes que debes hacer.

—No. Siento miedo como todos. Solo que no conozco el sentido común —dijo Kaito bromeando.

Shinichi rió al escucharlo.

—Eres increíble Kai-chan. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo Shin-chan.

Los dos se miraron con amor y se unieron en un apasionado beso. Ambos mantenían un amor tan fuerte, que incluso traspasó las barreras del tiempo.

FIN.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola! :D**

 **¡Y éste es el final de esta historia! :D ¡Como prometí, el capítulo final y el epílogo publicados al mismo tiempo! :D**

 **Aunque ya habían algunas cosas que se podían inferir, como el por qué Jii en el futuro conocía a Shinichi o por qué habían libros de magia en su biblioteca xD Aquí me dediqué a explicar otras cosas, como porqué podían quedarse en la casa de Shinichi. Todo al final fue preparado por ellos mismos :3**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias a todos quienes la siguieron! Espero que les haya gustado y la hayan disfrutando tanto como yo al crearla! Salió más larga de lo que yo esperaba al principio, pero me entretuve demasiado escribiéndola e imaginándome cada escena.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo! ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, por estar pendiente de cada actualización! ¡De verdad que eso me incentivaba a cada vez hacerlo mejor! ¡Y me ha gustado mucho el resultado que ha tenido! :D**

 **Si tienen alguna idea o recomendación, pueden escribírmela y haré lo mejor que pueda para escribirla próximamente. Estoy empezando a escribir un nuevo fanfic, y cuando lo tenga más o menos armado, empezaré a publicarlo. Espero no demorarme mucho.**

 **¡Les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos! ¡Que sea un gran año lleno de nuevas experiencias y que nos sigamos leyendo en otras historias futuras!**

 **¡Saludos! :D**


End file.
